LOVED BY A BEATING HEART
by XCarlie.CullenX
Summary: Edward SAVES Bella, she was born to be Cullen. Nothing can stop Edward and Bella's love can it? What happens to the human who knows to much? traitors as family, who needs enemies? twists and unexpected turns! COMPLETE. SEQUEL BEING WRITEN BY KELSEY602.
1. A cullen with a beating heart

_Many AMAZING stories have inspired this one! loving the idea of Bella growing up with the Cullens and yady yada. So I've put my take on this storyline. Hope you really like it!_

_I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND ANY NEW CHARACTERS ARE BASED ON THE WORLD STEPHENIE MEYER CREATED!SO I DEDICATE THIS TO HER :)_

Chapter 1

A Cullen with a beating heart

I stared at the bleeding child in my arms, the thirst burned in my throat like the sun on a very hot summers day and the monster I tried to very hard to hide was resurfacing rapidly. This poor defenceless little girl had barely lived and how unfair would it be to end her tragic existence? My guilt was now crushing the vampire inside me back into it's hidden cage and sanity was gathering in my head.

"Carlise" I screamed into chaos behind me.

My father Carlisle and myself was on a returning trip from Port Angeles, Washington when we stumbled upon very bad a car accident. We pulled over and Carlisle, a doctor, tried to save the passengers lives. The driver a Woman was already dead and the man beside her very close to his doomed fate both had suffered fatal injuries to their head and spine their car was twisted and wrapped around a couple of trees, no one could of survived this. I instantly called the emergency services. The man lay clinging on to life was lying in my fathers arms when he muttered "Bella" before his heart gave out on him. Bella? Must be his dead wife's name. The ambulance, the fire services and the local police came almost at the same time. Carlisle explained what we saw as he was much better with bloody situation than I am, I stayed a safe distance away, that's when it hit me, a third person blood. I stopped concentrating on the scene in front of me only catching snips of peoples thoughts.

_"Oh no its the chief Charlie swan and his wife Reene. How could this happen? Poor Bella." _someone thought. Reene his wife? who's Bella?

_"Wheres baby Bella?" _someone else was thinking.

Baby Bella, their child perhaps? If two adults could not live through this horrific crush, how could a baby? a Third body must be out there somewhere, explains the blood. With that thought I heard a faint cry from the nearby woods, without thinking I darted toward the sound a little behind the actual wreckage and found the lost child, no more than a year old looking at her fragile size she looked seriously hurt and whimpering in pain but still very much alive, her little beating heart was strong. How on Earth had she managed to crawl this far away? So small and innocent I swept her up in my arms without a second thought, how reckless a thing not to think such an action over? Then It hit me her blood the sweetest I have ever in all of my existence smelt and it was so intoxicating like being hit by a bus. Oh Bella, how it feels like you were designed for me, yet your mind is silent for me, how strange.

Carlisle was now at my side, tugging the child out of my arms, in a way saving me from my own demon but taking away Bella a tiny little girl who already had a hold over me. People has now started to surround us, their minds full of panic and concern screamed around in my head, it's times like these I wish there was an off button to mind reading. They were now looming over the ground on which we sat helping this child who was now opening her eyes a little bit and was so obviously scared of the bobbing bodies, she let out a little cry and grabbed my hand her entrancing brown eyes now bore a hole in my own and it felt like I'd lose everything if this girl did not live. When the paramedic tried to pick her up her cry got louder, much louder. Was she in pain? Could I Somehow stop it? still her eyes looked at me from under those thick eyelashes. Everyone around looked clueless. Carlisle turned to me " Edward, I think she wants you to pick her up" Only bothering to say this out loud for the benefit of the surrounding people. Me? true she has not let her eyes drop from me, not even for a second_. "Can you handle it" Carlisle _thought. I honestly didn't know but I nodded in reassurance and tried to pick Bella up. My cold, hard hands wrapped so easily around her little body. She did not cry, this is what she wanted, yet I still could not hear her mind, why? By picking her up I felt fully her limp little body so similar to that of a rag doll. Oh my own agony for this lille girl in my arms was almost unbearable.

The ride to the hospital was uneventfull. The minds of the emergency crew gave me an insight into the Bella's lost parents. She had no other family, Her dad was head of Police in Forks, Her mom was a bit eccentric and taught kinder garden in the local school and her family was loved by the whole town. Carlisle had insisted I ride with her as she has formed an attachment to me and would feel safer. Safer? HA, only moments ago the girl was about to be the sweetest thing I've ever tasted and a slip up in my 70 odd years of avoiding human blood yet I do not think I could of not rode with her. My father followed behind in the car.

At the hospital Carlisle insisted on helping Bella, partly because the hospital was hugly under staffed and mostly because of my anguish. I waiting in the long corridor outside the treatment room, my self control was not perfect and I did not want to slip up. I called my family of course a pointless phone call, but I needed to get my mind outta that room, my sister Alice has already seen this happening and was on her was with the rest of my family, apparently they needed to be there, Alice refused to explain. After 17 terrifying minutes Carlisle resurfaced. "She is badly concussed, with a broken arm and a few broken ribs and a couple of grazes and cuts, but other than that she's fine actually quite a charming little one isn't she" he spoke almost like a relieved father."_she keeps looking for you" _My eyes shot to my fathers and I wanted to see her, I needed to, some sort of closure I suppose. I walked through the double doors to an extremely bright room which smelt of many types of medicine and stale blood. The 6 beds in front of me where empty except for one at the far end of the room where Bella sat staring at the falling snow outside. Only one nurse fluttered around nearby. Bella hadn't noticed my approach yet, I cleared my throat to gain her attention, she still didn't turn which surprised me, a normal human response would be to see who it was but she still remained fixed on the falling white outside. Her mind still gave away none of her secrets, but what secrets could a 2 year old have?

"Bella" my voice made her jump a little. She turned to me and her smile lit the room up even brighter. She was pleased to see me. I sat on the edge of the bed near her little legs close enough to feel her warm but further enough away not to taste her scent full on. She was still smiling at me gushing an amazing red from her cheeks.

"Bella, how you feeling?" I said in my softest voice.

"My -she was pointing to her head- 'urts a ikkle bit an' my arm is bwoken" how cute.

"You'll get better soon enough" still in my soft voice. She was still glowing red and smiling at me.

"You're so pwetty" How else could I attract my prey, it's my nature to be beautiful but Bella's innocent beauty out shone mine without a doubt. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"You're prettier" This made her giggle and the delicious sound was so intoxicating it set me off but unfortunately my light mood was cut off but Alice's visions outside the doors. It was Bella at our house in a room which had been specially designed for her. It was _HER_ bedroom.

I quickly turned to Bella "Excuse me for a moment, I have to go see someone" she looked very disappointed "I'l be right back don't worry" This made her smile as I flew for the door. Once outside I was greeted by my father, my mother Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet my family all grinning at me in anticipation of course they already knew what Alice had saw. "What was that Alice?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Bella's coming home with us." Alice always reply's with such confidence as she was always right, but I had to put my foot down not this time. No human soul full child could be selfishly condemed to a life we would provide.

"No way." I spat out

"She wants to." Shes a 2 year old child, she doesn't know whats she wants.

"She don't know you, any of you and she won't get the chance. I don't see why you had to all come her"

"She will know us, Edward. She will love us, all of us and she wants this!"

"She's two years old! She has the right to a normal life! END OF!"

The thoughts of my family were all on the same side as Alice, surprisingly can't they see how insane this argument is? With this the door behind us creaked open and a nurse came out holding Bella. She was squirming in her arms and the nurse said to me "Shes been crying for you" and Bella raised her arms for me to take her in my own "Edwar Edwar." I reached for her involuntary and cuddled her into my chest. My family stood in awe around us, the little girl had already captured their hearts before they met her now I know from all 6 of their minds I had lost my fight to keep this child in the dark about the monsters she shared her planet with.

The visions in Alices head were set in stone, we were to adopt this orphaned child. Alice squealed in delight as she saw me surrender. Bella looked completely bewildered at the 7 of us. My family, her Family. "Bella I'd like you to meet my family of course you know Carlisle, this is Esme, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and Alice."

"All so pwetty" she slurred I was about to panic when she made the cutest of all sounds and feel asleep in my arms. Bella, oh little Bella, im so sorry.

**_Im really excited about this story!! I will be updating ALL my stories in due time! But please let me know what you think about this one!! ANY MISTAKES OR ANYTHING YOU'D LIKE ME TO VERIFY PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME!!!_**

**_FANKOO XX_**


	2. I love my vampies!

_This chapter is knida blah! Its just a filler. but hope you like it none the less. next chapter I want to go more into the Cullens and create their characters a lot more interesting. add a little comedy!_

_I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS!! ALL CRED TO STEPHENIE MEYER!_

Chapter 2

I Love my vampies

_**Edwards pov:**_

Bella's been in our life for 5 months now and the family dynamic has changed so noticeable that I believe we're more human now than we have ever been. Carlisale and Esme have of course filled their roles of the doting parents with superb accurately. Bella barely remembers her real parents and calls Carlisle and Esme mommy and daddy. She and Jasper are very close too my surprise he dotes over the little girl, Emmet is the typical big brother and is most times a little too rough with her. Rose is the overprotecting big sister who fusses non stop. Alice somehow is the annoying little sister who insists on playtime. Me, well I guess I don't fill the brother role but more the guardian/protector.

Today is the first day of school after what seems like a very short summer break, Bella was our entertainment this summer which explains why it went so fast. We took her to the beach which it rained, we took her to the zoo which it rained, of course the rain is good for us but it dampens the mood for a 2 year old when you hardly leave the car at the seaside. Alice suggested we take her on Holiday to somewhere warm, but of course in the sunshine we'd glow and we'd have to explain to an almost 3 year old what we were, couldn't think of anything more terrifying, but Alice said she had a right to know. She of course was right Bella never mind her age had a right to know. Now that was a fun conversation.

Bella sat quietly on floor playing with Alice when Esme and Carlisle called Bella to the sofa. Bella being Bella though instantly she had done something wrong, when we explain that wasn't the case, she sat listening to Esme. "Now Bella me and your daddy want to talk to you about something really important,okay?" Bella merely nodded, Carlisle continued "Well you see me, mommy, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmet and Edward are different to other people, we can do things that other people can't" "What can you do, daddy?" "We can run really fast" Emmet boomed before anyone could stop him. Rose slapped him much to Bellas amusement, she was still giggling when Esme started speaking again "Well see honey, we never grow old, we'll always look the same, we eat food like you we drink blood instead, but only animal blood" Bellas eyes widened but she wasn't screaming yet, thats a good sign. Alice interjected "Bella we're called vampires, but were very good vampire and we wont hurt you. Ever and that's the most important thing! but we can't tell anyone okay? It's a family secret and your family now!" Bella stared seriously at all our faces and said "but I don't have to go do I?" Jasper grabbed her in a fierce hug "No you don't have to go, just don't ever be scared of us, okay?" Bella was laughing now and said "Well as long As you don't want me to go, I like vampys" everyone started laughing with her. Of course she couldn't fully understand what had been said to her but for now its okay.

So this summer we all went on a family hoilday to an island just of the coast Brazil, Carlisle was planning on buying it for Esme for their upsomming annerversiry. It was such a breaktaking sight to see Bella playing with 7 sparkling vampires, completely carefree. Now back home in Kent near Seattle it's beginning to dawn on us that we can spent all our time with Bella, school, our public charade has to be top priority and we were all feeling it, poor Jasper.

**_Esme pov:_**

The feeling this morning is very pessimistic dispute Jasper's best efforts. The older 5 were getting ready downstairs when I went to wake Bella. Bella such a charming child, so small and delicate. At a mere 2 years old shes had a tragic life and i just hope we did the right thing by giving her a home. Edward was of course right in his worries and concerns and maybe we have done the most selfish thing. As I look at her peaceful face I cant help but feel she belongs with us. Her face resembles that of my lost baby all those years ago and I cannot live without her now now. Carlisle was as every bit as taken with Bella as me, he dotes on her and spoils her turning her into a daddys girl. nothing could compare to the love of this child, my child, our child.

"Bella, honey breakfast's ready" Her eyes shot open and she wrapped her little arms around my cold neck.

"Good morning mommy" Her greeting always made me unbelievably happy.

"Good morning sweetheart, everyones waiting for you"

"OOh I fowgot they hav' schowl today" she makes my dead heart beat.

I carried her downstairs to the pack of vampires ready to ravish sentance would mortify even the most hardest of people but with the waiting crowd downstairs there was nothing else to discribe it like. There has been such a vast attitude improvement in Rosalie, Although her maternal side was cut so unfairly short she does not resent my second chance and Bella is now the little sister she gets to baby and protect from the monsters she had to face. "Wosie Wosie" Bella chanted to her big sister. "Oh Bella, I'm going to miss you today" Rose kissed her forehead and headed for the door. Next up was Jasper "Bella promise me a game of chess when I come home!" Bella nodded fiercely and ruffled his hair. Emmet pulled her into a bear hug and began to tickle her "see ya later kiddo". Alice danced up to her and cradled her from Emmet "Bye bye Bella, see you soon" and she kissed her cheek and passed her Edward. Bella gabbed Edward tight around the neck and whispered into his ear "Peeas come home soon Edwar" he laughed and hugged her back "Bella I'l come home as soon as I can for you-then whispered- just for you" He kissed her forehead and passed to back to me. She was waving over my shoulder to Edward as I walked to the kitchen. Edward was the first person to find Bella and she has formed such an attachment to him, hes her hero. Although I love all of my children dearly and would do anything any loving mother would, Bella depends on me, something that none of the other 5 do. Bella needs me as much as I need her.

**_What you think so far? what would you like to happen? what should I do with each character?? please comment and let me know!!!_**

**_fankoo xx_**


	3. selfish

_This chapter is cause I felt Edward gave up to soon on chapter 1, Edward is stubborn and I feel this refelects him better!_

_ALL CHARACTERS OWNED BY SM!_

Chapter 3

Selfish

**_Edwards pov:_**

I'm an immortal monster who has all of forever to be who I want and can do what I want, the humans around me who would cower in fear if I unleashed my full demon on them, they live their boring lives for filling pointless aims in their short lifes and they call that living! They are in someways more cruel than a vampire could ever be, they have self control and free will build into the natural from, I lost all that when I died so many years ago and work so hard to be the weak thing that I am now, nothing on this earth could change that or comfort me into believing that im not damned. Yet my family surrounded me, completely content on lying to themselves and have somehow convinced themselves that 1 small human child is the answer to their savour. How selfish could any creature be to condemn any innocent to a life of monsters and lies. Now for the first time ever in my dead life I crave the simple life of a human, a life to love something so pure and diserve their love back and to have a soul. Such a simple thing. Such an impossible simple thing I'l never have.

Sitting in English alone is normally calming but being the first day all minds are buzzing with new excitement and are causing me to be irritable. How could a high school, one building cause me so much pain. Envying humanity is something completely different to living as a human. High school is pointless to my family and I but we need to keep up the charade even more now but Its starting to grate on me. Whilst my mindful rantings seem so old and fussy im trying so hard not to think of the one think my mind is craving, her. That beautiful little girl who's mind is the only one that wont talk to me and her blood is exactly what my monster exists for and resisting it is slowing crucifying me. The guilt that I would willing send this girl away not without great pain in doing so but I don't know whats more selfish Taking her from my family or leaving her where she is. Isabella. The bells rings and saves me from myself, I ran just a little over human speed to my waiting siblings. All their minds filled with that same child. I need to escape before I snap.

Alice insited on driving as she knows me only to well and also had seen me driving off. Her mind full of confusion at my actions, you see Alice see's the path someones one while their on it, if they make a decision or change their mind Alice see their new path but what she can't see is the reason or feelings behind it, but when feelings become part of the equation her other slightly less annoying other half feels what we're feeling and influences it to his will. Of course Jasper was feeling how I am but he keep his concern to his thoughts _"Edward, Shes a good thing for all of us, your concern is of course in the right place but we could not physically hurt her" _Jasper meant what he though now, but he is the weakest in self control sometimes the monster wins, I felt suddenly calm. That was until Alice thoughts hit me _"Edward, why do feel like this towards her? she needs us! How could you take a second family away from her?" _A second family away from her! No it would be a second chance to live given back to her! I don't hate Bella god no! She is everything to me her spell caught me first but I care to much for her to let to be hurt possible by us and if not us directly but because of us somehow. I care too much. Dispute Rosalies incorrect ramblings.

**_Rosalies pov:_**

Edward always had a way of seeing the bad in even the most purest of things, he'd rather see the worst in his own family than revel in the joy that Bella brings to us! How could he be so selfish?! Even Jasper is making more of an effort and it's so harder for him. How can he look at the brown eyes and feel nothing! He only trys when she comes to him! A 2 year old has to deal with Edwards brooding, now thats cruel! I know you can hear me Edward get over yourself. His very mature reply is a growl. Bella is family, why are you the only one who can't see that?!

**_Alice pov:_**

Poor Edward somethings torturing him, my visions are just him leaving or trying to leave. Then I saw him taking Bella. Why? he ran briskly toward as at the car. "Edward, I think it would be better if I drove home today" not that its make much a difference if he wanted to go. Jazz could feel my tension and Edwards unease, he was trying his best to help. More visions fluttered through my mind and they all had the same end, Edward taking Bella_. "Edward, why do you feel this way toward her? she needs us! How could you take a second family away from her?" _I thought harshly. Bella loves us, all of us she belongs with us! Rose and Edward were stuck in some metal argument which resulted in Edward growling. Emmet non the wiser tried his best not to get involved in what ever metal discussion was taking place. Finally we reached home_,"Edward please stay I need to talk to you"_I though. Rose shot out, Emmet close behind her, Jazz lingered but he knew I needed no protection against Edward. I drove the car to the garage and turned to see Edward with his face full of pain. Edward and I have a very close relationship, he is in every way my big brother. I hurt when he does and feel I must do something! I can't let him leave or take Bella!

"Edward, it'll be okay please trust us"

"It's not you, or even Jasper. Its me im so scared of hurting her" his voice broke.

"You? why you Im confused"

"Her blood, its so much sweeter than anything I've ever smelt and I.. I don't know if my self control will hold"

"Have you told Carlisle?"

"No, I just can't disappointed him"

"Edward, you wont. Talk to him! We'll all help you, you know that!"

"I have to go"

"If you go, think about have hard it would be to come back and have to go through it all again!" I search the future and he saw I was right.

"I know.." He was almost begging forgivness in his voice.

"Youre her favourite, you know that." Without a doubt Bella loves Edward the most.

He left and shot into the house, poor Edward.

**_IM LOVING THIS STORY!! EDWARD IN PAIN IS SOOO FUN TO WRITE!! PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS!! I'D LOOOOOOVE TO ADD THINGS WHAT PEOPLE WANNA READ!_**

**_FANKOO XX_**


	4. Born to be

_This chapter is Edward facing his demons and giving into his family. I love Carlisles character and want to expand on his wisdom, so hopefully in comming chapters there will be more Carlisleness!_

_ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SM_

Chapter 4

Born to be

**_Carlisle pov:_**

As a doctor in action you get used to seeing such horrible scenes and in most you are able to leave with some sort of gratification at you did you re best but when someone loses their life pointlessly down to the malice of someone else, it truly upsets me. A old man was viciously attacked by a gang of youths who left him die after they robbed him for a mere $27. The man later died from blood loss before I had chance to treat him, what's the world coming to? I hear the car approaching and hear 3 of them enter the house closely followed by Bellas excited giggles! Downstairs now sounds like a playground and It restores my faith in good people. My children although taken from the natural word have become upstanding members of society and go against all their natural instincts to live among those they should hunt. I could not be prouder of my family. They all truly deserve the miracle that Bella is. Edward is torturing himself needlessly, the poor boy worries the most not to spoil the new atmosphere in the house but because he feels responsible for what we all are and believes he is without a soul, such a laughable statement you only need to see the boy to see his soul glowing through his golden eyes. I here Edward outside my study door.

"Come in Edward" I thought lifting my head up to see his agonized gaze.

"Carlisle I don't deserve what you're thinking about me"

"I believe its true, weather you see it in yourself or not"

"I need advice. It's about... Its about Bella"

"Bella? I was under the impression you were greatly fond of her"

"Yes please don't misunderstand me, I adore bella!, It's just.. erm her blood smells so appealing to me in particular and I've never smelt anything so sweet in all my life, its hard to resist but I am but I don't know how long I can keep it up for!"

"Is this the reason for you're distance Edward? you trust us but not yourself?"

"Exactly I'd Willingly go to hell before I'd consciously hurt Bella, I just don't want there to be a possibility that the demon inside me escapes"

"Edward you don't give yourself enough credit"

"Carlisle I can give myself any credit, I can give my self anything. I care to god damn much!"

"I know but you might feel this way about yourself now, waiting for something to happen but if there ever came a reason for Bella to be protected, you'd be there first. If you were ever the reason she needed protection everyone in this family would protect her. Edward you always put mind over matter never mind what the situation is, I have complete faith in you. Bella is loved her, We are now her family, could you honestly say she belongs anywhere else? She makes you happy too I honestly believes she was meant to be part of this family somehow, wheather it is now or 15 years down the line, she was born to be a Cullen."

After a long silence Edwards face twisted through a varrious emotions. "Mind over matter" _Mind over matter. You better be going theres a very impatient 2 year old downstairs watching to play with her Edward._ Edward left the room slower than usual, most likely to digest what I'd just said.

**_Edward pov:_**

'..born to be a Cullen' As I left my adopted fathers wisdom in the room behind me, I couldn't help but wounder was he right? Mind over matter. Bella was part of the family something hard to swallow not that I didnt want her, just my selfishness giving in. Isabella Cullen, had a nice ring to it.

I entered the downstairs living room, which looked allot more like a nursery. Toys strewn all around the place, safety gates(ironic) at every door and a very over exciting child playing with 4 overgrown children. Bella hadn't noticed my entrance so I headed for my piano, my very sticky chocolate covered piano. I laughted to myself seeing Bella's play full attempts to play the keys were marked in blue finger paint. I began to play Esme and Carlisle's song, this gained Bellas undevided attension and she walked, well tumbled over to me. I pulled her up so she sat on the top of the piano watching me intently. Oh how my mood had changed from 5 minutes ago. Mind over matter, most definatly. I could not live with out Bella.

"How was your day Bella?" I asked softly against the music.

"fun, mommy let me paint pwetty picas"

"I can see" Other than my piano, the floor, the couch and Bella her self had all been victims to Bellas different colour paints.

"Can I play?"Bella asked shyly, How can I possible say no to those eyes? I pulled her to sit on my stone cold lap and let her have her own way. She started banging the keys with her tiny palms and was squealing in delight at the sound she was making! The poor piano was dying a slow toneless death all at the expense of the child on my lap. The surrounding Vampires were also highly amused and surprised at my new attitude. _"So what brought the epiphany on_" Rose thought, "_I told you Carlisle would help_" Alice thought smugly, Jasper tasting the aura around us thought "_Nothing but happiness, guess Bella **is** a miracle worker_" I laughed to myself at that one. Emmet being Emmet was only thinking of was to wrestle either Bella or Jasper without Esme getting too upset.

"Can i play good?" Bella brought back my attention to her, she was looking directly into my eyes waiting for my approval.

"You're supurb!! -I bent my head to whisper in her ear- Between you and me your the best musician in the house" Of course the whisper was heard by all, but the gesture made Bella feel special.

"Hey Cullen get your butt her its payback time" Emmetts voice boomed making Bella jump an inch, we both turned to stare at him, and I open my mouth to answer him but he bounced in before my response. "Not you Edward, Bella come on! Payback for the pink hand prints on my pants" Bella started giggling and jumped from me into Emmets waiting arms. Cullen, hmm. Like I said before born to be one. I continued playing, but this tune was new soft and enchanting. A lullaby.

I_**HAVE DONE EMMETS POV YET BECAUSE HIS CHARACTER HAS SOOO MUCH POTENTIAL! SUGGESTION ARE MUCH APPRECIATED! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL SKIP A FEW YEARS IN TO THE FUTURE AND BE BELLAS POV, I WILL BE DOING FLASHBACKS FOR THE MISSING YEARS! THANKS FOR THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEW!! THANKYOU!!!! PLEASE REVIEW! LET ME KNOW HOW IM DOING!!**_

_**FANKOO XX**_


	5. Sweet revenge

_This chapter came to me when I was thinking about how could I jsut carry the story on a bit further but still show the characters personality, and what does Alice like to do? Make OTT parties and Bellas birthday is done so often so I thought Edwards birthday PERFECT! he seems like he could be a grouch! perfect!! hope you like!_

_ALL CREDIT GOES TO SM, ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO HER._

**Chapter 5**

**Sweet Revenge**

The sun fluttered through my curtains and shone on my face waking me up a little bit too early, I than I hoped for. Stupid sun! Such a difference from last nights thunder storm. Talking about last nigh my head still feels sore from where I slipped and hit it on the only rock in a 3 mile radius! My brother Emmet thought it was hilarious and wont let me live that down for a long time. My other brother Jasper was more sympathetic but only because he literally feel my pain. Alice and Rose are used to my lack of balance, Edward tried to catch me but gravity wan. We always play sports when there's a storm and last night weren't no different, you see my family are vampire and when they hit a bat to a ball or even hit each other the sound is louder than thunder so when there's a storm its easier to camouflage it. I was adopted by them when I was 2, im 8 now and have loved every moment of bizarre family life, I can't even remember my birth parents and I don't ask. Esme and Carlisle are my mom and dad.

Today is Sunday June 20th, Edwards 97th birthday! And Alice being Alice would go all out and have presents and cake, which of course was just for me, and Edward would hate every minute of it. I loved Edwards birthday because hes the only one who hates attention as much as me and I could get revenge for all the over the top occasion celebrations in my honour hes been involved in! As I walked down the stairs to the living room Every surface was decorated in navy blue silk with banners and balloons neatly strung up! of course this wasn't all of it Alice was waiting for me to help go completely over the top.

"Morning sleeping beauty, Hows the head" Alice asked of course out of concern but it didnt help that Emmet was once again laughing uncontrolabliy from the kitchen.

"Erm, yeah its fine" Rubbing the lump that had made an appearance sometime in the night. "What you need me to do?" excited now. Oh sweet revenge, Edward, Jasper, Rose and Daddy had gone hunting due back at noonish so they would come home and get the full impact of the decorations! Alice knows my excitement on this day and takes advantage! She pulled out 2 huge boxes full of lights, ribbons, confetti and whatnot, really scary for someone like me who hates celebrations and has a sister who owns enough party items to make the festivals of brazil look like tea parties!

"Alice, promise me something" I said slightly nervous, looking at the party massacre that surrounds me.

"Yes" she was smiling at me, she can be very scarey sometimes.

"Promise me you won't use any of this -I picked up 10000 fairy lights- on me, ever for any occasion any time! in my life!"

"I promise I won't use any of those lights on you, ever for any occasion any time, in your life" Before i had chance to protest, she laughed smugly and dance to past me and up the already glitterimg spiral staircase. She's a very frightening kind of evil. I walked toward the kitchen where mom would be making my breakfast and putting finsihing touches to a undoubtly remarkable birthday cake.

"RAWR" Emmet jump out at me. Mom shot him a glare.

"ARGH, Emmet are you trying to kill me?" Emmet finds great amusement in anything human I do!

"That was'nt close to killing you" He arched his back and teeth and leaped at me and started growling. He had me a super tight grip and started to tickle me.

"Mom, mom get him -laugh- get -laugh- EMMET -laugh- off!!" With this my mom was pulling Emmets huge body off of me! unsuccessfully that's when Alice joined in and pulled me free.

"Thank you" I said to Alice and mom whilst straigtening myself out out.

Emmet did a stupid goofy grin and bolted out the door.

Edwards pov:

Dispute the day and Jaspers efforts to lighten my mood, I was feeling pretty low and old. Maybe its the old man in me but I just wanted to go home and have a quiet day, but with Alice as my sister and Bella as her accomplice I could give up any hope of the day passing by unoticed. Bellas sudden entheusasim came from being as she calls it 'betrayed' by me on her past birthdays. Her face on her first birthday as a Cullen was a picture I'l treasure till the end of my days. Alice truly scared for the rest of her life. My obvious distaste is very similar to hers so she tries to punish me with attension I just find it amusing, of course I don't tell her its my favourite part of the day being spoilt as revenge from Bella.

Todays hunting trip had been boring to say the least. We started heading back home around half 11ish and the thoughts of my family were annoying to say the least, all about the reception we were about to come home to._ "how could Alice and Bella out do last year, very interesting to see. Poor Edward" _Carlisle thought. True last year was extreme even in Alices terms so maybe this year won't be so bad."_Alice insited on me going hunting, to stop me calming her down no doubt. Poor Edward" _Jaspers thoughts didn't fill me with any confidence. We reached the front gates and I could already smell the confetti and glitter. _"Good luck Edward"_Rose though sarcastically. True we reached the front door which was draped in blue ribbons and coated in sparking fairy lights which stretched the whole length of the house. It didn't help that I could here everyone laughter in their minds, well execpt Bellas but I could hear her out loud instead.

Last year was nothing compared to the Disneyland perfection inside the walls of my house. Blue silk coated every surface and splashed with glitter sprinkles, balloons bounced wildly around the room, even more lights glowed around us and countless amount of banners covered walls. Next to my confetti coated piano was a table a table covered in neatly wrapped gifts and was housing a huge 2 tier birthday cake with a 97 shaped candle placed on top. My face was frozen in shock when the chorus of 'happy birthday' sang me out of my daze. First was my similarly shocked brother Jasper who congratulated me, followed by Alice who I politely thanked and whispered "dead pixie" in her ear, she giggled and danced to her husband, Next was Carlisle and Esme who respected my wished and just hugged me. Emmet bounded forward to punch me on the arm and laughed "Happy birthday old man", then Rose hugged me and chased after Emmet. Last but certainly not least Bella walked shyly forward to hug me tightly as she could although her head only reached my chest, she gave my an apologetic look and mouthed "im sorry". I just giggled and pulled her closer to me. Her scent as crushing as ever didn't deter me, I needed my Bella hugs.

Twilight quickly fell upon the house and the day was closing, As far as birthdays goes today wasn't actually that bad, the music was good, the presents were better and Bella hardly left my side. She fell asleep on my lap after demolishing most the cake, so I guess that was good. Bella talks in her sleep and now she started talking about "twinkling lights" and "please Alice no" much to everyones amusement! Alice skipped forward kiss her on her cheek and whispered "You'll see" giggled grabbed Jaspers hand and danced to the garden. I decided to take Bella to bed, shes had a long day and needed her rest, I lay her down on her bed and tucked her in, she was still mumbling to herself and then she said clearly "Edward". I smiled to myself and carried on with my sleepless night, waiting for my 8 year old friend to wake.

**_What you think? PLEASE!! leat me know! again would love to know what people would like to read!! THERES A POLL ON MY PAGE PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME, WHO DO YOU WANT THE CULLENS TO FACE IN AN EPIC BATTLE! VOTE!VOTE!VOTE! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!_**

**_FANKOO XX_**


	6. Emmet

_This chapter is to give Emmets character a little more personality. Bella and Edwards friendship begins to grow!! Its a fun chapter hope you enjoy!!! _

_ALL CREDIT TO STEPHENEIE MEYER AND THE WORLD SHES CREATED!!_

Chapter 6

Emmet

**_Emmets pov:_**

The sun's shining and I'm stuck inside, damn it. Wheres a good thunder Storm when I need one. I'm so bored. The summer break is almost over for Edward and Alice who are now seniors, again so just a few more measly months and onto a whole new place. Someone in this house must be as bored as me! Jaspers busy shopping with Alice, hes so whipped. Carlisle is working, Esme is designing in her study, Edward is being Edward somewhere and Rose is in the gargage enhancing her car, so no luck even trying her. Oh Bella, where is that kid? follow the heartbeat..

"hey kiddo, you fancy a game of chess?"

Bella was reading at the dining table peacefully but I could do with winning something. She jumped a little, damn it, I could really built it up to something and made Edward Jr jump right outta her seat! Dispute all of my best efforts to influence Bella in to my ways I failed superbly, she did unfortunately take after the brooding man himself and he didn't try! God I know how I've tried to rough her up and Alice certainly tried to create a miniature version of her extreme self but no she'd rather read a book. This girl needs a dose of Emmet.

"Chess? you wanna play chess with me?" Shes the only one I can win with!

"Well I would say fancy a wrestling match? but Esme would kill me" True last time me and Jasper broke a door and part of the wall and Esme banned all boisterous sports within 100 yards of the house. Spoil sport.

"Okay, I play you but you know I suck right?" Yes, hence the reason your'e my top priority. I picked her up and slung her over my shoulders, I knew she hated this! I must remove the Edwardness from her!

"Your a sad man, you know that right!" Talk of the Devil, of course the know it all was reading my reasons for playing Bella at chess

"Edward please me sad? ME! PFFT! you wanna game later, you can verse the winner?" I mean do you want to verse me when I thrash the kid?

I tossed Bella on the chair in front of the chess board and jumped into my own seat, Edward sat at the piano behind me "Lets do this, human!"

"Lets do this, vampire!" Bellas game face was so cute, hoping I'l go easy on her I suspect! Haha she wishes!

Damn had I missed something? When'd Bella get so good? she had knocked out most of my main players! Damn I under estimated the human.

"CHECK MATE" Bella said smugly to me! WHAT?? HOW? no way

"YOU CHEATED" She must of!

"I did not!, face it Emmet you suck" She was mocking me!! Right im dragging her sorry butt 101 yards from the house and showing her what she gets from cheating. I was just about to grab her when Edward jumped between us. DAMN HIM!

"Em you lost, deal with it. Now I believe I was versing the winner." Smug Jackass. Glad he heard that. Guess I should see Rose and offer my help...

**_Edwards pov:_**

Emmet truly was frozen at his age and will never grow up hes such a child. I could hear him now, stalking around the house looking for amusement. Jasper was missing in action, he was out shopping with Alice and Rose was busy in the garage. His thoughts always entertaining had distracted me from my deep thought. His thoughts had now turned to Bella, who was in the dinning room reading, Emmet called her 'Edward Jr' in his mind and thought of me as broody? he'll pay for that. Challenging Bella to chess just to beat her, seriously his mental age died years before his heart did. I guess Bella could use my help, payback. ".. _I_ _must remove the Edwardness from her!"_yes defiantly payback.

I sat a little behind Emmet and begun to play my piano. When the game began I mouthed moves to Bella and she neatly missed all of his planned attacks and took quiet a number of his pieces out of the game. Emmet was clueless and frustrated his was losing to an eight year old. Then comes Bellas final move "CHECK MATE" she practically sang to him. He jumped up and shouted "YOU CHEATED" of course she did but he wasn't to know that. She mocked him so innocently and her red cheeks were about to give her away when I jumped in and also hearing Emmets planned revenge. "Em you lost, deal with it. Now I believe I was versing the winner" I said to casually. _"smug jackass" I_ just glared at him as he stalked of to find Rose. Bella was still laughing when I turned back to her "We make a good team" still giggling as she said it. I suppose we do make a good team.

"Well shall we?" I gestured to the board in front of me, her face wrinkled just a little bit.

"Do we have to? I have no chance, you practically wan the last game for me!" I was going to let her win but I don't think chess is such a good thing now, Emmet heard what she just said and was now bombarding his way towards us to start his revenge, a wrestling match. Bella heard the "I KNEW IT" from the garage and was staring at me for an idea.

"I guess we should run.." she nodded and I scooped her up and put her onto my back and headed for the door. Emmet was behind us bouncing full of excitement. As we bounded through the front door I headed for my getaway place a little north of the house and into the forest, when Alice who was almost home thought "_DON'T GO THERE! he'll find you easy double back and head for the brooke Bella will love it there"_And showed my the vision. I was still running creating the false trail and Emmet still pursuing, Bella was loving this, laughing as we ran. I doubled back and headed for Brooke as instructed, Emmet quickly realised he'd lost us and headed back realising Jasper was back and momentarily forgot about his revenge. I reached the clearing which was surrounded by thick summer trees and just at the bottom of a cliff was a Brook it was such a magnificent blue shade and Alice was right Bella loved this.

"How come you've never brought me here before?" She accused.

"I forgot this place existed" How could I? such beauty.

"Well don't forget again" She teased

We stayed there for the rest of the day, exploring the trees and animals around us. She seemed so ahead of her years, how could I possible be talking to an 8 year old? Its the first time in her life I've spent so much time with her. My distance was always my concern for her well welling and Although I never shunted her I never embraced her into my life I always took her for granted a fixture in my life. I will never do this again I want to watch her grow up and be happy. Her scent is still a weight that tugs at demons and trys to release them but a conversation with Carlisle popped into my head "Mind over matter". I would not lose this gir for monster.

"I think its time to head home" I whispered so gently, her eyes looked tired and I knew she'd fall asleep as soon as we started running.

She let out a sigh and stood up looking so deep into my eyes. "Promise me Edward, well always come back to our Brook" I smiled and nodded, I placed her in my arms and ran for home like I'd predicted she was asleep. Our Brook, I like it.

**_Please review!! let me know what you think!!! any suggestions always welcome!!_**

**_fankoo_**

**_xx_**


	7. Trouble, teens and Tayna

_major thank you to all who put me on their favourite lists! and to :_

_Victoria Cullen,_

_Caitie126_

_excellentesme_

_AnyGirlCanDream_

_- CrAzY_

_hsplashgurl191_

_bigbrock95_

_JordanGoombette_

_bleedinglove93_

_Crazydaydreaminggirl11015_

_saraamandajackiebffs_

_soxmuchxmorexx3_

_xosummerxo_

_synthetic sanity_

_if I have left you out and you've reviewed me PLEASE let me know and I'l make a special thank you next chapter._

_for you're reviews THANK YOU!! hope you all enjoy Bella's 14 and has discovered her hormones:_

**Chapter 7**

**Trouble, Teens and Tanya.**

**_Bella's pov:_**

Another move, another place, another school. Dispute how much I love my family and I do, I hate moving. Just another downfall for having never aging beauties as family. I look at my third empty room in 12 years and let out a sigh.

" I'm Sorry, Bella its time to go" I jumped as Edward spoke from behind me and blushed ever so slightly. Another downfall, I can never hear any of them approaching, much to Emmet's amusement. I smiled up at my forever apologetic friend. "Okay, lets hit the road" and I sulked to the car. It only seems like yesterday we were leaving the last place.

I'm my short 14 years of life I've been to so many places, seen so many things, done so many amazing things and know the most amazing people, of course these people are amazing they're vampires and have have some of the most mind boggling stories, for instants my dad is over 300 years old! and has lived with the oldest and post powerful of the vampire kind, he has paintings for each adventure. My brother Jasper is an actual civil war solider and a has fought armies of deadly newborn vampires and lived to tell the tale, a tale which my mom wasn't too pleased he told me. Then we have my sisters Rose and Alice who are outstandingly beautiful and slightly crazy but I wouldn't want anyone else to give me the embarrassing 'that's where Baby's come from' talk, which they did shortly after my thirteenth birthday and believe me that scared me more than Jasper's stories, I didn't stop glowing red for days. Emmet is a big cuddley bear inside and is easily swayed ,hes just as a big brother should be. Edward, well that's another story, never have I though of him as family its not a strong enough word for him. Hes my hero and best friend and I blush at everything he does and he has this smile that is slightly crooked that just makes my heart bounce, I don't know why. I've have had many human friends in my many schools but none I'd want to spend time with instead of my family. I've never met any other vampire either, anytime Alice saw any other of their kind even slightly near, Edward and Rose would ship me off in the opposite direction, this included friends of theirs, so I'm the unknown Cullen. Every time I asked about this all 7 of them tightened up and just simply replied " Just a safety precaution" but one time I did hear a short argument about 'Italy' and ' Volturi' but I left it there, seeing how much distress this caused my family. Well tomorrow I would meet other vampires, the Denali coven. We where moving to Alaska where friends, vegetarian friends lived, so it would be the first time I'd met an other immortal, I'm really nervous. 5 new vampires, how much more beauty can I take?

"Chill out Bella, you'll be fine" Jasper now trying calming me, must be on edge feeling what I'm feeling.

So this is it, driving through to the airport. Goodbye Canada, Hello Alaska. I sighed again and Edward put his arm around me pulling me closer to him where I could feel his perfect stone chest and could smell he divine scent, I was glowing crimson again and my heart was trying to escape my ribcage. Its Edward, pull yourself together Bella. stupid hormones. I'm so glad he couldn't read my mind.

**_Edward's pov:_**

It must be hard on Bella I wish there was something I could do. My family found moving hard it hit Rosalie the most she craved a normal human life and starting over again and starting school again, Bella could have a normal life, normal friends and maybe even a boyfriend this thought gave me more discomfort than it should. _"We should be leaving soon, Edward would you please get Bella"_Esme thought. I jolted to the stairs and looked at my surroundings, I never got attached, I couldn't. Bella was standing facing her empty room, sighing. I feel so personally responsible of her and her happiness and right now there was nothing I could do, my frozen heart broke.

" I'm Sorry, Bella its time to go" I made her jump, not much of a surprise she always was so unobservant and was often caught of guard. She looked at me her cheeks where such an attractive shade of pink and when perfectly with those chocolate eyes. She gave me such a pitifull smile and walked to the waiting taxi.

I sat next to her and Esme with Carlisle in the front, the other 4 were in the taxi behind. Bellas face was fixed on the window watching the streets of some Canadian town buzz past, she let out another sigh, again my heart broke. I pulled her toward me and hugged her tightly her heart was thumping and her face glowing she did this allot lately, I held her in my arms thinking about the next time we'd move she'd be an adult and maybe she won't choose to follow us, my heart broke again but this stung more than any pain I'd ever felt even more than resisting her still sweet smelling blood, an 18 year old Bella no longer a part of my life. No I couldnt have that.

****

The flight was a short one and Bella managed to stay awake. We got into the waiting new Cullen cars. Bella hadn't let go of me since the taxi, more I didn't let her go. My last thought of her leaving us for good had distracted me and every time I though of it physical pain ripped me in two. Now driving toward the new house my mind tried to reason with itself of course Bella will want a normal life, isn't that what I truly want from her and even if this is our last move, together, she'd visit and always be part of our life and her.. her children would. If I could cry my eyes would be filling up and if my insanity took over running away with Bella still attached to my arms.

We reached the house, Bella now barely conscious holding onto my hand and arm for support still glowing ruby, must be the nerves. She was about to meet the Denali's and I could see them just in front of us. Oh boy the same flirtatious thoughts flowed from Tanya and uncomfortably took space in my head. The Denali's have been good friends of our for years and knew our situation with Bella, but only now they will be meeting her and to be honest I wasn't to comfortable with the idea less teeth near Bella the better, and less Tanya the better.

Then it hit me harder than any inappropriate thought Tanya could throw at me, any though of my own about Bella leaving, any other thing in the conscious world around me. Alice visions played repeatedly around my mind, every perfect detail, every smell, every feeling. I was holding Bella, so close and feeling her soft skin, smelling her perfect scent and kissing her incredible lips and never wanting to let go but the even more astonishing thing was she wasn't letting go of me. Me and Bella? Together? Oh how my lost soul screamed at me this is what I want, but how could I? I'm dead she's alive and could never condemn her to this life for me, never take her soul. I stared at Alice who was thinking so many happy thoughts about my future and biting her lips to stop her from screaming in delight, she was ecstatic at this possibility! How wrong! I could never, I would never dispute my burning desire. I could not stay away from the beautiful young woman but I could stop her falling in love with me and save her from the pain I would undoubtedly cause her.

Oh Bella.

My Bella?

** I hope you really like please review!!!! Thank you for all that have!! also Please check out my new story Not bitten, created. Its really different and I hope people like it!!**

**THANKOO XX**


	8. Confused

_This chapter is one of my favourites it leaves so many possiblities and I hope you enjoy!_

_ALL OWNED BY STEPHENIE MEYER_

**Chapter 8**

**Confusion**

**_Bella's pov:_**

I was still dazed and holding onto Edward when I felt a cold pair of arms wrap around me, this woke me up like an electric shock.

"You must be Bella" The beautiful strawberry blond said "I'm Tanya, welcome to Alaska!" I smiled shyly towards her and to let me go and held Edward even tighter, his face looked strained and painful.

"Hello Bella, I'm Eleazar and this is Carmen I hope you enjoy your time here" I feel at ease staring at the two in front of me, this quickly faded as the next two women looked very intimating and beyond words for how beautiful they where. "I'm kate and this is Irina" she smiled at me and held out her hand I of course politely shook it, as my hand was firmly placed in Kate's all Vampires around me gasped, Edward growled and pulled me behind him, what danger did I miss?

"You could of killed her" Edward hissed at kate. Killed me how? through a handshake?

"Please Edward don't insult me I never would of hurt her just a little buzz, I heard she was the only one yet to keep you out of her head and wanted to see if she could keep me out as well" Kate calmly replied, Still all my family's eye were fixed upon her with murderous glares. A little buzz? what did she mean? She laughedand greeted my family then bounced of with Irina in tow. The look of confusion must still be painted on my face as Alice danced to me and explained that Kate had a power too, she could electrocute anyone from skin to skin contact. "She tried electrocuting me?" I half shrieked

"Tried and failed" Eleazar said looking completely bewildered.

"Well you are special, can see why they keep you around" Tanya said, almost insulting.

"Shall we go inside and catch up there" Mom suggested.

We headed inside the huge house which mom had been decorating and restoring over the last few months. It was very grand and classic and old, I instantly liked it. The living room was filled full of suiting furniture and light by the huge windows all around. I hadn't realised I was supporting myself and Edward was towering over a glowing Alice having one of their silent conversations over the other side of the room. I was so completely taken in by my new house. I sat on the huge sofa and the sleepless night hit me I could hardly hold my eyes open when Carlisle's arms picked me up and took me to my new bedroom, I wasn't able to stay awake long enough to take in the rest of the house.

I knew I was sleeping because I was looking into a mirror and seeing an older version of myself staring back and turned around to see tall trees looming over me, I was alone although I never felt alone I could hear sound and noises but I wasn't scared "Bella" someone whispered I could not recognise the voice, "Bella" someone else said I knew that voice. "Edward" I shouted into the vast emptiness, "Bella" It was closer now and that wasn't Edward but yet I still didn't feel scared. Something moved in the trees behind me, I turned to look but nothing was there and turn back the other way and saw Edward dressed in black formal smiling widely at me his took my hand and kissed my wrist. I couldn't understand his clothes until I looked down and saw I was wearing a white gown, I looked to him for answers but he wasn't there. I ran after him crying out his name. I started to feel hot very hot, my wrist was burning and there was blood pouring from a bite mark, I was on fire or that's what it felt like and I fell to the ground blistering in pain calling Edwards name. "Bella" a voice came close to me, but it was not Edward. It person blurred and the last thing I could see was a wolf running away from me. I woke in a cold sweat, what was that? I looked at my wrist no blood, no teeth marks and sighed just a dream I told myself, I think I was more unnerved by waking up than staying in that dream.

I walked downstairs to find 11 vampires in the living room sitting almost still .I walked towards them and sat on the sofa next to Rose and Emmet. Strange. I feel I was the topic of the conversation as they all stared at me, never before have I felt so self concious. Wheres Edward? I searched the room but did not find his golden eyes to be among all those fixed on my face. Wheres my Edward?

My Edward?

**_Carlisle's pov:_**

I placed Bella in her new bed, shes had a long day. I headed downstairs to the waiting crowd, knowing Eleazar he'd have alot of concerns and would have to voice them. I walked into the room Edward looked slightly paler, Alice looked pleased, the rest turned to me.

"Eleazar, I expect you need to air your views?"

"I am completely dumbfounded by Bella not only has she avoid the Volturi's clutches, which I will get to but the potential that child has is extremely rare. She not only holds out Edwards abilities but now Kate's? extraordinary she seems almost designed for our life you must see this?" Edward looked angry at the last part "_be calm he means no harm in his words Edward"_I thought to my son.

"Bella will live a very long happy human life as natural had indented"

"That is if the Volturi don't find her and my friend it's a miracle they haven't found out about her sooner you must know your playing a dangerous game with her life"

"We would not let anything harm her and if they tried we would fight" Edward snapped in, clearly meaning his words. I walked over to him and place my hand on his shoulder he looked at me and the sat on the chair behind him.

"What Edward means to say is that if Volturi ever planned on checking if we had a human in our family Alice would know and we would make the right course of action" which we did discuss once a very long time ago and have decided not to reopen the conversation until now. Maybe reckless on our part.

"Bella is every part of our family, what ever remains in her future we will live in her present and embrace the now, helping her lead a happy life" Esme always so clam.

"How come she's never met anyone else of our kind, surly in the many years shes been with you old friends have visited?" kateasked now entering the room with Irina behind her. Edward tensed again.

"I saw the vistes and we took Bella away" Alice chimmed to them.

"Protecting her? or hiding her from the world she now lives in? Irina asked, of course protecting why would we not?

"Carlisle, Esme, all of you I can clearly see the love Bella hold for you and the love you return to her, it's I hate to see this end so badly if it can all be avoided"

"I WILL NOT TAKE AWAY HER LIFE AND DAMN ANYONE IN THIS ROOM WHO TRYS" Edward left such strong words and stormed out to th garden.

"I see this is not a subject that can be continued on, I will say no more and accept Bella into our life as you have" Tanya spoke for her family.

We sat in almost silence for a long time just reminiscing on our lost years, not fully into the conversation. I could hear bella approaching, as did the others. She walked in the room completely unaware of the conversations of her fate that just taken place. Shes looking for Edward, who had not returned from the garden where he was still pacing.

_**Edwards pov:**_

How could they sit there discussing the best way to take Bella's life? How could they? Never could I let them. I paced the garden looking for answers. Answers for the questions they were throwing at us, answers for Alice'svery clear visions. I loved Bella very much but to be in love with her, no. I know that the 14 year old girl in that house is twisted throughtoutmy being but I fall in love with the woman she'll become. How absurd its sounds I could not, not believe it I feel it deep down. No I could not let this happen I must save her, I must save her soul. As long as she don't love me in return my feeling would not be anything more than mere feelings, I simply won't act on them.

I walked slowly toward the house, I can see Bella sitting next to Rose in all their mind and all their thoughts about this one girl. Carlisle's his me the hardest "_Shes looking for Edward"._

Oh no its starting. I must stop it.

_**What you think? please keep reviewing and letting me know THANK U SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO DO!! and thank you for reading my work!! please check out some of my other stories!!**_

**_FANKOO XX_**


	9. Surrender

_This chapter is short but it gets the point across next chapter lose ends will be tied up and the story get better! anything you need/want cleared up or a confused about let me know and I'l try to clear it up for you! ENJOY:_

**Chapter 9**

**Surrender**

**_Alice pov:_**

Edwards stubbornness is a royal pain in my neck. He always changes the future and messes my head up! that boys needs to be allot more considerate. He's been avoiding his fate or should I say trying to what ever he does my head still See's the Bella heart Edward future. We've been in Denali for almost a year now and Bella's closer to 16 than 15 and is finally in high school with us! Edward's face when boys make a pass or think about Bella in anyway is so funny. Edward has been trying to be non-Edward like trying to make Bella feel nothing for him by acting out of character and being allot more Emmety, this is of course not working Bella still glows ruby when hes around. He should know better than to go against me.

Seeing the future sometimes can be so time consiming. I've practically neglected jazz. Maybe I should drag him away from Emmet and Edwards wrestling match and spend quality time together.

**_Bellas pov_**:

The view out of my bedroom window is breathe taking, even more so now that Edward and Emmet are wrestling in the garden, Alice just dragged Jasper away. I knew that I had a crush on Edward but it was Edward for god's ske and I know he knows I have a crush on him , hes been acting strange around me and acting like Emmet but this is so appealing to me! I need to stop these thoughts! I wanted mine and Edwards friendship back!

I'm always a little tired lately, I haven't been sleeping too well my dreams are getting more vivid and they all are in the same place and always end in an unspoken choice. I should keep a dream diary and ask someone what they mean, well maybe that's not such a good idea all are of Edward and most are romantic. I hate to think of what my family would feel about my crush. I shudder at the thought.

Alaska has been quite an adventure with the Denali coven practically next door life's always interesting well except today. The summer holidays were always to long, I missed school. Ever since I've started high school with everyone else I don't feel so much like an outcast, but I hated days like these when I feel lonely. Edwards busy with Emmet. Alice and Jasper are happy playing married couple. Mom and Dad where hunting with Tanya and her sisters, that leaves Rose, I wounder what she's up to. I searched the house until I found her in library. Rose in the library how unusual and very out of place.

"Rose, what are you doing?" I laughed at her.

"I do occasionally have a brainwave and enjoy reading, don't look so shocked" she mocked being offended.

"Okay, It's still strange though"

"Hey! What you want?"

"I'm bored and was kinda hoping my big sister would entertain me?" I smiled sweetly at her

"What you wanna do?" What did I want to do?

"Erm.. I don't know I just need to get out of here"

_**Edwards pov:**_

Distracting myself has been harder than I thought. Shes growing so fast into that beautiful young woman in Alice's head. Her hair is flowing in curls past her shoulders, her body is curving in the right places, her lips have filled out, her eyes have become even more appealing and shes 16 in a matter of weeks. God how I wish my heart would beat so I could just hold her in my arms and never let go. Now she's watching from her bedroom window my pathetic attempts to stop Alice's visions taking place and allowing Bella to live and not choosing me over that life. Alice's visions still have not changed dispute my best efforts of distancing and changing myself. Should I just give up and give in to my selfish side? No I must stay strong. It really doesn't help that she calls my name at night, although she has done this from childhood only now it grips at my heart strings and pulls me recklessly towards her. Emmet uses my clear distraction and pins me to the ground. _"yes finally mr. know it all has gone down"_ he thinks smugly, to distracted I let this slip and run towards the house. She's no longer watching me, so where is she?

I can hear her conversation with Rose in the library "_I need to get out of here"_why? I so badly wanted to grab her and hug her like I used to and take her out into the Alaskan wilderness on our adventures we used to go on. I can't do this, I need her. "_About time Edward, everything will work out you know_._ Have fun"_ Alice though smugly from upstairs. I caught Rose and Bella in the hall walking to the door.

"Hey, where you off?" I asked them

"Out, why?" Rose replied harshly

"Out where?" I enquired more

"Why? Whats it to you?" Rose had taken personal offence by my sudden change of attitude and was holding me responsible for Emmet spending more time with me than her.

"I was hoping I could tag along" _Tag along sure take Emmet now Bella sure. Make up you re mind Romeo which one do you want to spend eternity with?_Rosalie's thoughts burned through my head, was it that obvious of my feelings? My blank face must of given my question away _"Yes we can see whats happening Edward I'm the only one who thinks shes way too good for you, unfortunately you're charm is already fixed on her heart"._

Bella stood completely oblivious watching us, eyes full of wounder. My family could already see this? How could I have not read or seen this in their minds? Was I to distracted in the the person I was trying to be distracted from to realise my heart was on my sleeve. I could feel my everything surrender to this girl.

"Bella why don't you go with Edward, I can spend quilty time with Emmet now while casanovas out of the house" Rose sulked of to her husband.

Bella was looking into my eyes, smiling and looking more beautiful than I've ever since her. This distancing has been worth it if I could see her face again and miss every detail of it and paint this face into my mind. My sanity screamed at me to do the right thing and run from this angel but I'd already given up, once again I could hear the mental screams of joy from Alice's mind.

"Where we off?" Bella asked so softly and touched my arm.

I smiled trying hard to hide my bliss, never mind how much I loved her I would wait until she was a little older before confessing my undying love for her and now I would enjoy the friendship we shared for 13 years. I reached for her hand.

"Its a surprise"

Yup I'm going to hell.

_**This is short but sweet I think, Edwards given in but of course lifes not THAT easy oh boy folks is next and Bella's dreams are slowly becomming reality! Update comming soon!**_

_**please review!! let me know what you think!! all suggestions considered!!**_

_**fankoo xx**_


	10. No place like home

**Firstly thank you to all my comments!! and to all who have put me on their fave lists!! YOU RULE :D**

**A big thank you to :hpslashgirl91 sorry I spelt your name wrong last time :]**

**And we have it Folks is upon as again! Bellas dreams are getting worse and shes about to face her past head on, whilst Alice see's something( Well she doesn't see anything, thus being me point) ENJOY!!**

**Chapter 10**

**No place like home**

I'm in the woods again but I can hear a river and I don't feel alone, someone is circling me. "Edward" I cry out, I can hear laughing. I'm no longer wearing a wedding gown, I'm wearing all black, funeral black and can see a headstone in the distance I run towards it Its almost blank execpt the one word craved into it 'SWAN'. I look around I can hear footsteps or paws patting the ground behind the tall trees. "Edward, please I'm scared" Im looking in all directions I still cant see anything. I begin to cry, "Bells run" echoed through the trees, "who are you?" I screamed into the greenness. I turned to the headstone to see my family standing there all except Edward "Where's Edward?" I asked them, they stared blankly ahead. They couldn't see blinded somehow. I'm alone and I start to cry until someone puts their hand on my shoulder and turn hope full that its my hero and to be greeted air. "Who are you?" I screamed impatiently to my surroundings. The voice shouted back "Paris".

I woke up a little earlier than I wanted that intense dream had shocked me out of my slumber. I stared at my new views, It was my first day in a new town a town which held my past, the town of my birth and death of my parents. I was back in Forks Washington reason? Alaska wasn't my favourite place for one and my Mom though I was time to discover my heritage so just after my 16th birthday we moved back to a house fenced by trees and wildlife and a house my family lived in many many years ago. Today would be my first day at forks high, my past would surround me. My biological Dad was head of police in folks and my Biological Mom a teacher and in a town this small their memory still lives on. My family all lost their roots due age and now I was set to embrace mine.

My dreams have been getting more vivid and frightening since the decision to move here was made, they make me feel like there's something that I'm missing, something that I need and I can't find it. Edwards always in my dreams but he disappears and I'm searching the woods in others im with Edward in a wedding gown but always there's someone else who should be there but never shows his face just Say's to call him Paris. My head is so full of confusion and not really read to start school with some many people who would undoubtly been people I know should my life had taken another turn.

Downstairs in this immaculate glass house house are my waiting family, of course they would have heard me talk and possible scream in my sleep but didn't say anything to embarrass me. I walked into the kitchen to find my mother making breakfast and my father reading the paper, such a normal scene until my brother Emmet bombs into the kitchenwithhalf a tree attached to his arm due to a lost wrestling match with Jasper and his tantrum resulting in a broken tree in our garden. Jasper sensesmy sour mood and instead of influencing me to be relaxed he lets me get on with it. Alice and Rose are on a hunting trip due home shortly. Edward is most likely in his room reading or listening to the classics. Mine and Edwards relationship is very odd. We are extremely close and most definitely the best of friends but some daysthere seems to be something more between us, I mark this down to my infatuation with him. At 16 years old I know the difference between lust and love and I most certainly Love Edward, but to tell him or ask for this love back would cause complications and I leave it be. My dreams of him don't help.

Edwards pov:

The scenery again so similar, the town of Forks is without question my favourite place, so peacefuland relaxing and it were Bella came into my life all them years ago, so to be back here is divine. Since I found out about my future with Bella many things have tried to convinceme to run from her to save her from me and at first I did try and distracted myself, I become distant but none of this worked both Bella and I were in pain and longing for each others friendship, of course she had no idea of the reasons behind my actions and I doubt she knows now of my love for her. I gave in to my selfishness and when thetimes right I will claimher for my own, with which did surpriseme, my families full support behind me. Esme both a mother to me and Bella was over the moon when Alice explained the future to them, she was glad at last I would not be alone and glad her daughter had me. She could not wish for anything more.

I have many times felt like never letting Bella go but I will wait until the times right. Bella is back to her past and isn'tpleased, she'd much rather live in a shadow and not know who she is was or who she should of been. Her nightmares are getting worse and at night I watch her toss and turn and feel helpless. When she screamed its kills me inside, but when shes crying "Edward where are you" my heart explodes, shes dreaming of me leaving her.

I hear her wake and walk downstairs, my in my room listening to Clair De lune and mentally composing songs of my own. Emmet has just redecoratedour garden with one of his temper tantrums. Today It's the first day of school, again. It's something that no longer has any meaning to me starting again at a new school but the emotion waves flowing from Bella were stumping Jasper. I flew to the kitchen where Esme, Carlisle, Emmet and Bella were residing "_Good morning sleepy head"_Emmet though sarcastically as Esme removed the tree around his arm whilst mentally slating him "_Stupid boy, he shouldn't play games if he can't stand losing, maybe I should ask Jasper to refuse his next challenge, but would they listen. Silly boys". _Bella looked up at me from her breakfast and smiled. I so badly wish I could hear her mind! I need to hear her mind, what could she be thinking? I sat next to her, her scent burning my throat like it has done for so many years. _"I just cant wait until.."_Esme's thoughts caught me of guard and I didn't know what to say. I smiled at her as she walked out of the room and kissed Bella's forehead as she passed, closely followed by Emmet and Carlisle. Very subtle, Bella watched them leaving and turned to me "What I miss?" I laughed and shrugged my shoulders."

"Good nights sleep?"

She moaned "You probably know better than me, Mr. I can hear everything" was she mocking me?

"That don't mean I was listening though" I was, I really want to ask her who's Paris?

She looked up at me from those thick eyelashes and smiled. "I better get ready, not all of us has all night to perfect their hair" Teasing me now? Oh my chest ached to beat.

I watched as she left and Alice waltz in to sit in Bella's vacatedseat, her eyes were distant and she was future gazing but her face looked, annoyed. I was watching her visions but they weren't visions they were blurred and fuzzy, at first it was Bella with what I assume is new friends and then she disappears? Alice looked at me pained. What did this mean? I would not let Bella out of my sight until Alice could see her future clearly. I must not let anything happen to her, I must not panic. Yet.

_**Next chapter theres a few familiar faces and a few supprises! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!**_

_**Fankoo xx**_


	11. Lost and found

_this chapter is very long and I really enjoyed writing it! I think it really reflects Edward and Bella well! hope you enjoy!!_

_p.s. thank you to all those who review, you're nice word really make my day :D:D_

**Chapter 11**

**lost and found**

**_Bella's pov:_**

I looked at the old building nothing at intimidating about it, a little run down but not scary, I looked again and I defiantly was terrified but it's a building that just happens to educate the youth of forks and hold things from my unknown past. "Welcome to Forks High School" is what the banner above the door stated, welcome? How come I don't feel that way. Jasper tries to calm me but it's in vain my nerves were winning. I walk next to 5 outstandingly beautiful people as I enter through the doors feeling completely alone, I'm about to embrace my past and live out my shadowing demons, oh great.

I was standing behind Edward who hadn't let me out of his sights since this morning when the woman behind the desk called my name "Isabella Swan?" Since my comeback my parents suggested that I return to using my previous name out of respect of my birth parents, who are still known to this small town and still dearly missed. I retrieved my class list and frown I had only 1 class with Edward and none with the others. I said my pitiful "See you later's" and sulked off to the rest of my day. The first class floated by, as did the others. Faces started to look familiar but names went amiss, this one girl very loud had been talking in my ear for the past two classes when she spotted Edward and her pitch turned into something only dogs can hear.

"Oh my gosh, is that you're brother? Please give him my number, wow," And there came allot of drooling

"He's not my brother" I replied slightly stung, Edward was mine, wasn't he?

I walked over to where my family sat, of course the centre of all conversations, I didn't need their hearing to hear what was being said. All 5 had fan clubs and that didn't bother me except this girl who was still shouting off wild daydreams in my ear about Edward. I very much hoped that no one would bother us, much like the last school but I guess I was wrong. I sat next to Alice and this girl sat next to me.

"Aren't you going to introduce me Bella?" She was still eyeing up Edward and I could see his unease at her undoubtedly crude thoughts.

"Everyone this.. -think whats her name?- Jessica Stanley" Thank god I remembered in time. She had already sprung into a full on flirting spree with Edward and the others watched in amusement.

After a while times seemed to stop and Jess's voice blended into the background.I'm sure I saw Edward smile at her. He likes her. I looked at my watch and decided to make my escape. I more or less sprinted to my next lesson not caring if Edward and his girlfriend were behind me. The teacher was already preparing the class, so I handed him my slip and he pointed to a spare seat. Before I had chance to sit down, a boy was at my side introducing himself like a lovesick puppy, most likely to ask or Rose or Alice's number I didn't care nor did I have the patience.

"I'm Mike Newton, you're Isabella?" He beamed as those his name meant something. I smiled of course I was Isabella why was the point in verifying it?

"So can I call you Izzy?" Izzy, no thank you.

"Bella" I almost spat at him, still he hadn't noticed my bad mood or impoliteness.

"Well Bella if you need anything in this new school or town please don't hesitate to ask" He slipped me a piece of paper with his number on it and bounding of to his seat at the same time Edward, who was Jessica-less came to sit next to me.

"You left in a hurry at lunch, you okay?" He asked completely unaware of my jealousy spewing from me, thank god Jasper wasn't need to feel what I was feeling now.

"Yeah I'm fine" I lied I was arguing with my mind DO NOT MENTION JESSICA! he'll know about you're crush! I told myself. He gave me that crooked smile that made my heart skip a beat, did he just read my mind? Edward?....

"You look.. erm.. annoyed? Have I done something?" He can read my mind the liar or read my bright red face.

"No should I be annoyed at you?" I said trying to be casual and not look directly into them smoldering butterscotch eyes that would flush my darkest secrets out. I was trying to busy myself with my books in front of me and playing with an odd sheet of paper.

"Whats this?" He picked up Mike's number and looked deep into my eyes, is it me or is he hurt? He was looking over my shoulder with and growled very low. He was staring at mike, how could he know it was him?

"Edward?" I asked hesitantly his eyes were stll glaring at Mike, who had his back turned to us.

"I don't like that boy" He growled at me, was he jealous? Sure spent all lunch being Jessica's lap dog but one boy in this school show a tiniest bit of interest, not that I would take him up on the offer but that's not the point and he was turning into a god damn vampire! No way I'm not standing for double standard Edward Cullen.

"Well I guess its not up to you, who I like" I didn't like the boy, I hardly knew him but no one was dictating my life, I felt an urge to rebel it must be the teenager hiding inside of me. Edward was staring at the table, I was about to take back what I said when the teacher began the class. We were watching a film on flowers, I think. I was to busy analysing Edward and everything he'd just done. A wild part of me felt like he was trying to tell me something and that wild part hoped it was his confessing undying love, how stupid and ridiculous! Edward was something beyond words his looks, his nature, his eyes, his every being was closer to a god than the monster he thought he was, why would someone like him every settle to anything below perfection? I was certainly not perfection. He would find his soul mate, his vampire soul mate and live happily ever after. Get over him now before you become to obsessed and broken hearted. The lights were switched on and I realised I'd spent all lesson daydreaming about Edward, great way to start getting over him. I got up to leave still not looking at Edward I couldn't see anything in his face that gave my dreams hope. Mike shouted "See ya Bella" as he left the room. I didn't look but I swear I heard Edward hiss.

My day had gone pretty normal except mine and Edwards arguement, well it wasn't an arguement was it? I feel pretty crappy. I saw the rest of our family standing at the cars as I walked to them Alice pranced over me and hugged me "That bad was it" I hope she was referring to my school day not her brother. "Do I look that bad?" I asked blankly, she laughed "Well the first day of school is always scary, it'll be better tomorrow. You can ride with me and Jazz you need a good dose of the happy's" so she towed me to her car. Edward rode home with Rose and Emmet he was still annoyed at me. When we got home I felt worse especially now Edward had suddenly announced an unscheduled hunting trip, so I just excused myself from my worrying parents and went to my room.

There were two knocks at the door "Come in" I said quietly into my pillow knowing that who ever it was would still hear.

"Bella, honey please talk to me. What's bothering you?" My mom such a caring person, any sign of unhappiness in her children and she suffers to. First Edward now Mom guilt sawed through me.

"It's just first day of school and the stress that brings" I lied

"No one said anything to you did they?" Worrying needlessly again, True no one had said anything to me about my come back but you could see the prying eyes seeking out my resemblance to my dead parents.

"No., honestly Mom I'm okay, It's just getting used to this place" I was getting better at lying to protect others from my feelings.

"Okay, but I'm always here for you, you know that don't you?" Of course I did, she may not have given birth to me but she was my mother. I hugged her tightly although I knew she wouldn't feel it.

"I know, thank you" I said into her shoulder. She got up to walk out but turned to me before she hit the door.

"Why don't you go out, explore the town get used to you're bearings? Maybe you could run an errant for me?" I could do with the air and I knew she was looking for a solution for me, there was nothing she couldn't do faster or better than me.

"Okay, I'll be downstairs now. I love you Mom"

"I love you too, sweetheart".

*****

I was driving through the town heading for the post office, my Mom's errant was posting letters and picking up blueprint paper, she wanted to restore an old rundown cottage in the woods by our house, I have no idea what for we have more than enough room at the house. The post office was easy to find in this small town. I left the Volvo and walked towards the shop not really looking where I was walking and bumped into someone, I really need to pay attention I'm going to do myself an injury. I looked up at the boy I bumped his was very tall and was lurching over me, he had long flowing black hair, dark enchanting eyes and his is skin was russet coloured, very attractive. His smile comforted me in a strange way.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled, embarrassed. My cheeks were pink.

"It's okay, I could of killed you know" He was teasing me? I laughed to, the sound surprised me. "Hey I'm Jacob by the way" That voice, so familiar but how could that be? he reminded me of someone, I couldn't place it.

"I'm Bella"

"Well hope to bump into you soon, see ya round Bells" He smiled as he walked of with two other boys with similar coloured skin but not as tall. Bells? no one calls me that.

_**Edward's pov:**_

The entire school day had been excruciating pointless lessons with people I'm more qualified than. All the while constantly worrying about Bella, what had Alice seen? or notseen? I couldn't over react just yet it would frighten her and add needless worry, that's the last thing she needs now. It really didn't help about the imature thoughts these teenage boy are thinking about Bella, Rose and Alice I manage not to care about I even block out the crude daydreams of Emmet, Jasper and even myself, but all of Bella's admirers thoughts were burning mental pictures in my head and making me see red. Well I guess that's my own fault for following her in other people's minds. Finally lunch time was here and I could see her from my own to eyes. I could smell her before I could see here when she did come into sight she was accompanied by a girl a little shorter than her and had wild curly hair.

"Oh my gosh, is that you're brother? Please give him my number, wow," I heard the girl squeal at Bella, oh great an other girl who's inappropriate thoughts will buzz in my head. Brother, is that what I looked to other people? Bella's brother?

"He's not my brother" Bella replied harshly. The nattering girl didn't notice her tone. "_My oh my, he has got to be single, Bella will give me his number, maybe a few house visits to my new best friend and he'll fall head over heels in love with me."_ Oh please go and sit with you're friends I wished in my head

This girl had made sure she sat next to me and forced an introduction out of Bella. Bella sat next to Alice and looked down at her apple looking slightly bored and deep in though, this was driving me insane what is she thinking? This Jessica girl was flirting with me and I found it easier to ignore than anything else, I could use this time to thing about the amazing girl on feet away from me, I smiled only to accidentally encourage Jessica and amuse my family more.

_"Get in there, practise makes perfect. You want to satisfy Bella don't you?"_ Emmet of course.

_"Look at her, please like she'd have a chance? She needs to take a cold shower" _Rosalie so observant.

Bella looked at her watch and excused herself before darting out of the cafeteria, her 'friend' hadn't even noticed she'd left. Should I go after her? She looked upset, jealous maybe? I hoped slightly that was the cause and hoped it was because she wanted to be the one having this girls wild daydreams of me and her. I waited long enough before excusing myself and walking from my family and Jessica. I headed straight for Biology. I could see in people's mind Bella wasn't in a sour mood and was being bothered by one of the popular boys, I dared not to read his mind, in caseI would want to kill him for his thoughts about MY girl.

I swiftly handed my slip to the teacher and headed for Bella who was glowing lusciously and fidgeting with papers in front of her, maybe I should act normal and she would see that nothings changed, I felt the need to explain and apologise but I didn't know what for. She looked sad.

You left in a hurry at lunch, you okay?" I wanted to say so much more.

"Yeah I'm fine" She was lying her red cheeks a clear indicator

"You look.. erm.. annoyed? Have I done something?" I must be the cause of her pain, oh the agony. I'm not sure I want to know the answer.

"No should I be annoyed at you?" She was obviously bothered about something, why wouldn't she tell me? Whats she fiddling with?

"Whats this?" I picked up a piece of paper with a boys number on and at the same time I heard that popular boys thoughts _"I hope Bella calls, Imagine that me and her wow we'd be the perfect couple everyone would be so jealous of me and my girlfriend."_ I glared at the back of this boy, how easy would it be to just break him in two.

"Edward?" Bella's voice brought me back.

"I don't like that boy" I growled to her.

"Well I guess its not up to you, who I like" she replied, I didn't expect that reply. I was stumped and stung, I just sat in silence for the entire lesson, luckily we watched a video. We the lesson passed by in a daze, the lights being knocked on startled me a bit. Bella jumped up and started walking away from me and never turned to look at me.

"See ya Bella" Mike chanted over the leaving crowd and though _"I'll see you later, she's so into me" _I hissed.

The ride home was horriblele I stayed with Rose and Emmet hoping to give her distance to forgive me and she rode with Jasper and Alice. All their thoughts put Bella's misery down to school no one suspected I was the culprit. I needed to escape so when we got home I told everyone I planned to hunt and was gone before their suspicious thoughts hit me. Whilst running as fast and as far away from my hurt love I found a place so peaceful and perfect it reminded me of mine and Bella's brook all them years ago, she called it our brook. This could so easily be our meadow. What was I doing running away? hadn't Bella's nightmares been about me leaving her? I'm must go back I must grab her in my arms and tell her how much I love her.

I reached the house to find her gone. so much for never keeping my eyes off her and took Carlisle's car and headed to the post office searching through peoples minds to find her. I found her exactly at her intended location but with someone, a boy. I saw her through his eyes and she was looking so intently at him, they way she used to look at me and she was laughing with him! He called her pretty in his head, pretty she was more that pretty! She introduced herself and this boy knew her, knew her from her past and was mentally thinking about those events his father told him about the swan's although he never let on in their conversation. I was passing now deciding on whether to stop and as I passed I could smell it. He was no ordinary boy, he was a Quileute, he was a werewolf.

**_What you think?? Please review!!!_**

**_fankoo xx_**


	12. Paris

_Sorry I took a day to update, omg!! hope you enjoy:_

_ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!_

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOURE REVIEWS!! AND ALL OF YOU WHOSE PT ME ON YOUR FAVES!! MUCH LOVE!**

**Chapter 12**

**Paris**

**_Jacobs pov:_**

I could smell her before I could see her, what reeks like a bloodsucker but has a beating heart? The infamous Isabella Swan, if she still is Swan. Her parents were killed on their back from visting my parents, they were close friends back all them years ago and my dad Billy inherited all of the Swans possessions since Bella was adopted. Charlie would turn in his grave to find Bella with the leeches or so my dad says. I was 1 when the accident happened and obviously can't remember her or her family but I have many pictures of toddler Bella and myself as a baby. How things have changed, she's a Cullen and I'm a dog.

Embry and Quil both could smell her, another wolf thing that has a little getting used to and we're on the defense all the pack had been aware of the vampires return and were being very care full to Forks as best we could in case of the breech of the treaty. The treaty was set up by my great grandfather who caught the Cullen's hunting on our lands, they showed us they were different but a leopard can't change it's spots and we made a treaty keeping them off our lands. If they bite a human that would start a war between us, I guess that's what Sam our alpha is waiting for, Bella's inevitable change.

Walking round the corner and She bumped into me, fate?

I'm sorry" She mumbled, embarrassed and glowing such a cute shade of pink.

"It's okay, I could of killed you know" I laughed my size would most defiantly cause her some harm. "I'm Jacob by the way" Of course she wouldn't remember me, I don't remember her.

"I'm Bella" Could I say I know without sounding like a stalker.

"Well hope to bump into you soon, see ya round Bells" I smiled at the pretty brunette and walked off.

She stumbled off into the post office and I laughed clumsy Bella.I guess we would of been good friends if her parents were still alive maybe even more. I saw from across the street one of them, a Cullen watching no staring at me with such a murderous look and I stared back hoping for fight, I could really do with some action it's been dead around her latley. He just sped off still glaring. He probably didn't like Bella talking to a werewolf. Such double standards stupid leech.

**_Edwards pov:_**

I stared at the dog, of course he was staring just as hopefull as I was. I would love to go ver to all 3 mutts and show them real monsters, hes thinking about Bella, he didn't know her she was MY clumsy Bella and how dare he assume he and Bella would be at all connected friends maybe anything else highly debatable, she wouldn't fall for him. would she? Well after today, my behavour I was the one who couldn't assume. I must not start a fight here Bella know's nothing of the other monsters that lived on this earth and I wanted to shield her from this, I must hold a family conferance. I put my foot down but still glaring at the pup.

I flew into the house calling the names of it's inhabitants and walked into the dinning room. All but Alice looked confused, Alice was as angry as me. Carlisle was the first one to speak.

"Whats the problem Edward?"

"The Quileute wolves" Alice and Jasper weren't Cullen's when we last encountered them and had no idea of them. Alice had foreseen the explanation and understood but Jasper was still clueless.

"Wolves?" Jasper's curiosity got hold of him.

"Before you joined as, we discovered that the Quileute tribe had metamorphosis abilities and changed into wolves at will to hunt our kind. They found us hunting and assumed the worst, we managed to explain and created a treaty to enable us to co-exist we would stay of their lands and they off ours, if we ever bit a human it would cause a breech and a war between us. That was over 70 years ago, the tribe still exists?" Carlise explained and looked at me to answer his questions.

"The tribe still exists, no doubting their thoughts and smell but maybe new members or descendant? They look very young, younger than Bella even and new to that way of life."

"Then what trouble are they to us at this time, Edward? Obviously they must cause some threat otherwise what is the meaning of this meeting?"

"They know Bella from her past and I had the impression they would not leave and let her get on with her new life without their interfeance" I manged to say almost calmly.

"Bella? Is this the reason for my vision?" Alice couldn't see Bella again and was worried.

"What vision?" Rose asked

"Alice saw a vision of Bella disappearing" I said to them all

"Leaving us?" Emmet boomed in.

"I'm not sure but her future at the moment is hazy" Alice explained.

"Im sure Bella isn't planning on leaving us, just we have to keep her close and let her know what ever happens we're here for her." Esme is breaking her heart at the possibility of her daughter leaving but was showing her motherly front.

"What about the wolves? should we tell Bella?" Carlisle put the hardest question forward should we tell her werewolves exist and push her from or towards her? Bella always suprises me and I honestly don't know what shed think.

"I say we leave her in the dark, it's best course of action for the time being" Esme responded. They rest nodded in agreement. I must find Bella, I must make things right.

**_Bella's pov:_**

That boy, Jacob, his voice there's something about it. Here it goes again my mind in overdrive. I handed the letters over to the lady behind the desk and asked for blue print paper. I paid and left not having a clue where I was going. I need to clear my mind! Edward was my friend, just my Edward friend, not my Romeo. He most certainly does not feel the same way about me, my family would disown me if they realised how I felt and I must realise that Edward is a guy after all, if he likes Jessica or any other girl for that matter its none of my business and I shall support my friend. He was almost jealous about the phone number wasn't he? Or was that again my imagination wishing. The dreams would be the only thing that could cloud my mind, I had a crush a stupid teenage crush on a vampire, a vampire for gods sake. Bella you really need to get over it quick otherwise you could lose his friendship.

That's it I'll go home and act like everythings perfect and Edward would see I'm behaving and be my friend again, maybe I should apologise or would bringing it back up be worse? My head again is crammed with stupid questions. I was driving home when I saw that boy, Jacob walking alone side the road I could offer him a lift at least my mind would be occupied.

"Hey, Jacob right? Where you heading?"

"I'm heading home, down La Push" I startled him

"Hop in I'll give you a lift"

"Oh thanks" He got in and scrunched his nose as though the car smelt bad.

"Where abouts do you live?"

"La Push, it's the Indian reservation by first beach"

"Okay I'l need directions" I laughed, so did he. "How come I don't recognise you from school?"

"Oh I go to school at the Res"

"Cool."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what's your last name?"

"Swan, Bella Swan" Mm not a Cullen anymore, I felt lacking somehow. Jacob smiled at me like it meant something to him "Why?"

"My dad actually used to know you're parents" I didnt need to ask which parents.

"Oh, I don't remember my life before. I only now my parents as the people I call Mom and Dad, my adoptive parents" He looked slightly annoyed at what I'd just said.

"How's adoptive life treating you? whats you're family like?" He said family through his teeth, I didn't ask why.

"Well I love my family, they mean everything to me. My brother and sisters are my best friends" Honest, only leaving the most important person out of life in that statment.

"Well I guess as long and you're happy and .... safe" Safe? did he know something? why wouldnt I be safe? I looked at him confused as he gave me instructions.

"I'm safe and very happy" We drove up to a small wooden house surrounded by trees, It looked familiar somehow and welcoming.

"Well thank you Bella! Saved me time and I got an English essay to write, oh joy"

"What English essay?"

"Romeo and Juliet something about this guy who she's meant to be marrying and why that would be the right thing to do, damn whats that guys name?" Paris, I thought. wait Paris

"Oh well I'll find out soon enough, Please Bells don't be a stranger feel free to come here, I know my dad would like to meet you, again."

"Okay, See you round Jake" I answered dazed by my startling revelation, Jacobs voice so familiar.

I drove away, waving politely to him. I was on my way home to Edward my friend, my love? I was driving away from the answers to my dreams. I was driving away from Paris.

Jacob is Paris, who's Edward?

_**WHAT DO YOU THINK???? PLEASE COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW!!**_

_**FANKOO**_

_**XX**_


	13. Meadow

_THANK YOU TO ALL YOU WHO REVIEWED AND ADDED ME TO THEIR FAVE LISTS!! LOVE YOU GUYS REALLY MADE MY DAY!!_

_SPECIAL THANKS TO silly livy loves twilight FOR YOUR WORDS WHICH I USED!!_

_ALL CRED TO STEPHENIE MEYER_

**Chapter 13**

**Meadow**

_**Edwards pov:**_

Bella's been home for 10 minutes and 34 second exactly. She said hey to everyone down stairs and has been pacing in her room since. I can hear here walking but not her thoughts. My god I'm going crazy in this suffocating silence. I'll listen to music, that always seems to calm me but it also remind me of her. I left the Cd in mind in the Volvo, I'll go and get it. I could smell her more and here her more, I swear I felt my heart beat but it was throbbing in pain. Was she going to leave us, me, or a werewolf? I would say how could she possibly like such a beast? but what am I a scarier monster? I reached the car and opened the door, it hit me like a ton of bricks. A werewolf had been in my car, Bella had a werewolf in the car. It's already happening she's leaving. The CD no longer holding an meaning to me but the girl who it reminds me off means everything to me. I flew past the confused eyes in the room and bounded to Bella's door, she was still pacing, my poor Bella, I'm so sorry how can I explain myself to you? I'm so madly in love with you. I have no soul to offer her, but would she love me back none the less? I knocked on the door.

"Come in" Her voice called so sweetly to me.

"It's only me, Edward" The vampire who loves you.

"Hey Edward, whats up?" Oh she seemed happy to see me. I couldn't do it, I couldn't tell her.

"I have some place to show you" A last minute decision, our meadow.

"Really? Lets go" She was heading for the door behind me, I grabbed her hand pulling her ever so slightly closer and I felt the electric between pulse through my veins.

"I'm not going to use the front door to show you" She looked so confused an those eyes were again completing me. I swept her up into my arms and jumped out of her window, she screamed a little but laughed in anticipation. I was still holding her so close in the same manner I want to be carrying her over the threshold after our wedding. Wedding? How could I possible think of a wedding when I couldn't think of a right way to tell her how much I love her.

"Where are we going?" Her angelic voice chimed at me.

"It's a surprise"

She giggled as we reached our destination. I stood there holding her and my eyes refused to let her goes. She was staring at me to, I put her down by our eye's were still joined. Before I could stop it my hand was stroking her cheekbone and tracing her neck. She was there heart beating franticly and breathing uneven when she turned, away from me and took in our surroundings. Was she trying to kill me, I pushed my head further out to take in her scent that called to me, her blood was the sweetest I've ever smelt and the girl it belonged to was sweeter than her scent. Her head turned so suddenly and our noses touched. My hand curved around her waist and pulled her to me, the other hand had sliped down from her face and was now over her heart.

"Edward" Was she protesting? I couldn't feel her push away.

"I love you" I whispered to her.

Her hands suddenly urgent were in my hair and on my back, she pulled me to her this time. I mentally surrendered years ago and now physically I was on the edge of taking the plunge when her lips brushed mine. She kissed me? Oh she kissed me! My lips were so fast on hers and so much passion was escaping me. I felt her hand pulling me onto her perfect body. I left her lips to kiss every other part of amazing face and down to her neck.

"I love you, Edward" What did she say? Had I just Imagined that? I must of. I stopped kissing her to look at the chocolate eyes calling me.

"what?" I manged to mumble out?

"I love you, too" I wasn't imaging it, she loved me, Oh Bella loves me! I couldn't take anymore and lips once again found hers and they moved as though they belong there. My hand still on her ponding chest. I'm loved by a beating heart.

_**Bella's pov:**_

Should I ask for painkillers and be bombarded with even more questions or say hey and head from my room, I think it's plan B for me. After the cheerily hello's, I headed upstairs. I had so much to think about first off, my dreams. All of Edward and me, sometimes really romantic, sometimes really dramtic. We would be in wedding outfits when he'd disappear and then 'Paris' would come. Damn that Jacob was he a wizard? Vampires existed so why couldn't wizards. Why was Jacob in my dreams? what about the wolves? and the grave? and my blinded family? None of this made sence. I'm going crazy, I knew I was to wrong for supernatural life, I was to wrong for him. Someones at my door great my pacing must of gave me away.

"Come in" I said keeping up the happiness act.

"It's only me, Edward" The vampire I love

"Hey Edward, whats up?" My happiness was no longer an act.

"I have some place to show you" Good, all that hard thoughts about improper feelings for Edward had all but died.

"Really? Lets go"I need air, so I headed for the door.

"I'm not going to use the front door to show you" What? He picked me up and jumped out of the window, a scream escaped my lips. He was holding me so tight , I could smell his sweet breathe.

"Where are we going?" Curiosity got the better of me.

"It's a surprise" I like surprises. Edward suprises I liked more. I giggle at my own pathetic-ness

I looked into those smoldering gold of his and saw his soul, he so adamantly refuses to believe he has. I couldn't look away, I didn't want to look away. His hand was on my cheek and stroking my face and neck. What was he trying to give me a heart attack? My heart was beating from me and I know he could hear it and most likely feel it. I was suddenly aware of my surroundings, they were from my dream, I must be dreaming now. Wake up Bella. I turned to feel my nose clash so gently with his. His spare hand was pulling me to him, I couldn't bring myself to realise this must be a dream. His hand was so cold holding my heart in it's place.

"Edward" I all about manged to whisper

"I love you" Was his oh so perfect reply. I didn't want to wake up anymore.

I pushed my lips to his and the cold warmth of it crushed me and then he kissed me back, oh I must of gone to heaven. His lips so perfectly moving with mine.

"I love you, Edward" There I said it, dream or no dream.

"What?" He said shocked. Didn't he hear my confession.

"I love you, too" There second time lucky, His lips and mine were one again. I was so passionately in love with a vampire.

This is not a dream, how could It be? This perfect man in front of me meant to do great things be with great people. All the world seems to trivial to me now. Jacobs paris, but who's Edward?

Edward is Romeo, silly Bella.

**_SO WHAT YOU THINK?? THEY FINALLY KISSED BUT IN THIS WORLD HOW OFTEN DOES THAT MEAN HAPPY EVER AFTER?? PLEASE REVIEW!!! IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER!_**

**_FANKOO _**

**_XX_**


	14. Visions

_THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!! AND ALL THOSE WHO PUT ME ON THEIR FAVE LISTS!!!_

_ALL CRED TO STEPHENIE MEYER_

**Chapter 14**

**Visions **

_**Alice pov**_:

Edward had just jumped out of the window with Bella in his arms, none of us would of noticed if it weren't for Bella's scream. I searched ahead to see what was happening.

_"I love you" Edward whispers in Bella's ear, they share a passionate kiss._

_"I love you, Edward" Bella replies._

"Alice. Alice?" Jasper brought me back, damn him. I was smiling wildly and about to squeal. Finally Edward and Bella, Bella and Edward, PERFECT.

"Alice, what is it?" Rose also noticing my distraction.

"Edward and Bella are currently developing their relationship" I beamed as I said it out loud.

All 5 vampires crowded me, with eager eyes waiting for me to continue with the details. "That's all I saw guys" I was being honest, I wasn't trying to see anymore. well it couldn't hurt....

**Bella's pov**:

I lay in Edwards arm on the soft grass, taking the air in deep. In the last 10 minutes I have been kissing Edward for 9 of them, I'm human I need my air. I turned to look at him, his perfect features all watching me. I smiled at my real life fairy tale and for some unknown reason he smiled back and kissed my nose.

"Bella, you complete me, you're my life now" I complete him, I can't imagine the gap he would leave in my full heart if he left me.

"You are my world, Edward" His urgent lips were on mine again and I was being pulled on top of him. I wouldn't move for anything now.

*********************

When we reached the house I suddenly felt sick, I hadn't though about my parents in my action what would they think? What would the others think? My face must have had my worries painted on my face.

"It's okay, love. They already know. Alice kinda saw this coming when we were in Alaska" My angel told me

"Alaska?? How come no one told me?" I asked my voice pitching new highs.

"We didn't want to pressure you in any way, or dictate you're future. If you remember I tried to say away from you."

"I do remember. I couldn't understand it why did you do that? and I was kind of in love with you then. Hence my strong dislike for Tanya" He cringed on the last word.

"I didn't want to fall in love with me, you could have anyone and I don't want you to have a monster by you're side" I reached up and kissed his chin.

"You're not a monster, you're mine" My words suprisingly true to my own ears.

"Then lets face, them" Them? our family? Oh crap.

"BELLA! EDWARD!!" Alice was running towards us hugging us both, separating our hands for the first time since our lips touched.

"Congrat's you two, about time!" Emmet being well Emmet.

"I'm happy for both of you two, you deserve each other" Mom, beaming with joy, such a surprising reaction to me. How could I not know my family?

Carlisle, Rose and Jasper all congratulated us and went back to their own business. Meanwhile Alice was towing me from Edward toward the kitchen for 'sister time' as she called it.

"Give me all the juicy detail and I mee..... " I was standing there watching her, she's zoned out on me. "No" she suddenly cried making me jump, Edward was at my side in an instant. He was holding me tightly to his chest and shouting at vampire speed at Alice. I caught Italy and run.

_**Edwards pov**_:

We approached the house and just before we stepped inside, Bella looked ill. I guess she was worrying about the families reaction.

It's okay, love. They already know. Alice kinda saw this coming when we were in Alaska" I told my staring beauty.

"Alaska?? How come no one told me?" She highly screeched

"We didn't want to pressure you in any way, or dictate you're future. If you remember I tried to say away from you." I couldn't forget that so how could she?

"I do remember. I couldn't understand it why did you do that? and I was kind of in love with you then. Hence my strong dislike for Tanya" Tanya, I always cringe at her name.

"I didn't want to fall in love with me, you could have anyone and I don't want you to have a monster by you're side" I still want the best for this angel, but I love selfishly enough to keep her for me. She kissed My chin and I knew I could not leave, even if I tried.

"You're not a monster, you're mine" Her words, so true. I am hers.

"Then lets face, them" Them who listening intently at us and are ready to pounce us.

I didn't need to read minds to see how everyone felt. All our family greeted us with their kind words and I could feel Bella relax. I couldn't relax after reading Alice's mind "_I need details, well I know some but I want her feelings and reasons for my visions"_

She dragged Bella off for sister time and I was left with Emmet and Jasper for what I suppose is 'brother time_' _I was about to sit and verse Jasper on the x-box when Alice's visions blinded me_. _It was Bella with the Voluri and Aro sentencing her to death, but Bella was only slightly older and a vampire and there was a blind spot next to Bella the cause of this outcome was blocked by something and then Alice couldn't see anymore_._ I ran to Bella and held her as tightly as I could without breaking her. I was shouting at Alice, Alice must have the answers!

"Why would they leave Volterra, why leave god damn Italy? How do they know? What could trigger that? whats with the blind spot? We have to run!"

I can't understand what would cause this reaction and why would they come to forks? why Bella? I can't lose her when I've only barley got her!And a vampire, no I would stop this at all cost's. I look deeply into her now panicked eyes and wished so badly that I could hide her away for ever and me and her would live in our meadow without any danger or distractions.

"Carlisle" Only he would know what to do about his so called friends. I will fight to the death if that is the only way to keep my Bella safe from their clutches or needs be myself. Bella would live and not become a demon like me.

Please let me save her. I begged what ever bigger power there was, not her.

WHAT DO YOU THINK?? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

CHECK OUT MY NEW COMEDY!! THE CULLEN BOYS VZ THE CULLEN GIRLS. ALL OUT WAR!!

THANKOO X


	15. Fairytales

_ALL CRED TO STEPHENIE MEYER!!_

_THANK YOU TO ALL THAT HAVE REVIEWED!!_

_AND ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED MORE THAN ONCE_

_AND TO TIA TASHA FOR ALL YOUR HELP!! i love u!  
_

**Chapter 15**

**fairy tales**

**_Bella's pov:_**  
Suddenly I was surrounded by 7 angry vampires, arguing and talking too fast for my human brain to keep up with. Edward was slightly crushing me, Alice was on my other side sandwiching me between their cold hard bodies. What danger is there? Should I speak? I looked at all the faces and none of them were the calm, beautiful people I was use to, they looked like vampires. The phone ran and it startled me a bit, Carlisle answered it.  
"Bella, it's for you"  
I took the phone and retreated into the quiet living room, still hugely confused.  
"Hello"  
"Hey, Bella you busy?" Great, Jessica Stanley. Funny she didn't ask for Edward.  
"I'm I don't know, why?" I didn't want to sound too rude.  
"Well, a few of us are off down First Beach and we were wondering if you want to come? Maybe your brothers can come!" So it was more than just Edward's fan club, before I could answer Edward was at my side mouthing "Go" at me. Go? Why? "Bella? " Jess's voice brought me back from his gold eyes.  
"Yeah, okay. I'll come I don't know about my brothers though" I said dazed  
"We'll that's okay, I'll pick you up in 10 okay?" I could tell she was a little disappointed.  
"Okay, bye" I'm still dazed, Edward wants me to go, to leave? I'm blowing this wildly out of proportion.  
I'm walking back to my family, who are now sitting in the dinning room waiting for me. They all looked very frightened, even Emmet. What was going on? Had they changed their mind on Edward and me? What's in Italy?  
"Bella, I think there's something we need to tell you" My fathers' calm voice was replaced by his panic. I sat down at the top seat watching them all.  
"There are older members of our kind, who have placed rules in our lives, in this way of life. The main rule of course is to keep our existence quiet." My mom, also very nervous, said.  
"Yes I know that but what's it got to do with me?" I was told this a very long time ago.  
"They forbid us to tell any humans and, well, they know." Dad started but was cut off by Alice "They're going to know"  
"They going to know about you and that isn't going to please them. At all"  
"What have I done? Who's going to tell them?" My voice started to break and I could feel tears beginning to leak down my cheeks. Edward was at my side in a flash, holding my chin so that I was facing him.  
"I promise that no one will hurt you" His voice the strongest out of all of them and I truly believed that he would try and protect me with his life. There is a way I can stop this, I can be strong and I won't be human. Alice did say they haven't been told about me yet. I could change in that time and my family would be safe.  
"Change me" The words whispered from my lips. All 6 faces at the table looked at me with what I thought was hope. Edward was staring at me horrified.  
"NO! NO! NO!" His hands dropped from my chin. "How can ANY of you even consider agreeing with this?" Obviously the hopeful faces of my family wanted this too, but Edward didn't? He wanted me now but not for eternity. My tears leaked from my hurt eyes.  
"Don't you want me?" I asked not really wanting to know this answer.  
"Do I want you, of course I want you! I love you, I won't kill you. I won't let any vampire kill you. I won't let you throw away your soul over vampires on a power trip" His words were honest, but so was my request.  
"I want to be changed, I want to be a vampire, and I want to save this family!" I was now talking to the other 5, when the door bell went.  
"That's for you Bella. Have fun" Edward kissed my lips and walked out to the kitchen. I walked dazed to the door and stumbled out of it into a car full of happy normal teenagers.

**_Jacob's pov:_**  
Embry is dragging me off to first beach where a bunch of the Forks teenagers have gathered. They often come down here and the girls are crazy. It's no different tonight, the same crowd around a bonfire drinking. Of course we're all underage, me even more so than them, I stand at 6"4 at 15 years old so my age is never questioned. The whole pack will most likely be there, the Clearwaters are the newest to the pack, what a shock when Leah, a girl phased. Even more painful for Sam, our Alpha, because Leah is his ex. Our numbers have soared lately due to the latest arrivals to the Forks population. The Cullens are vampires who lived here 70 odd years ago and formed a treaty with my great grandfather keeping them away from us, but since they moved back the werewolf population has been boosted. My life before the change was boring, I had my two best friends Quil and Embry, who are both now proud members of the pack, and my dad Billy for company. I have no interest in the reservation girls, but I'm still young.  
I was right, most the pack had joined the Forks kids. We could all smell her scent, human coated in leech. Bella Swan is here much to Sam's annoyance as he classes her as a Cullen and doesn't feel too comfortable with her on our lands. It was only hours ago I was reunited with her after her 15 year vacation from her natural life. She looked so sad tonight, she was deep in thought and didn't notice when I sat next to her.  
"We should stop meeting like this!" I said to gain her attention.  
"Oh! Jacob, hey!" She was startled but looked happy to see me anyway.  
"So how come you're the only one not enjoying themselves?" She was clearly distressed about something.  
"Family problems, you know teenage stuff" She never, in the whole day I've known her, acted like a teenager and her family! Did they try to eat her? Of course I could not say that she didn't know what I was or she would be running for the hills.  
"Fancy going for a walk?" It would get away from the prying eyes and ears of the mingling werewolves.  
"Sure, lead the way" I lead her up the beach to the cliffs, the views from there was breathtaking. Our conversation went through music to school to family. I learnt a lot about the blood suckers, how normal they seem the one she calls her dad almost sounds human. So many times I was temped to tell this girl my own secrets, there was a part of her that some how called me, it's so hard to explain. I felt no reason to hate her despite what my brothers had warned.  
"Jacob, do you believe in fairy tales?" I'm a werewolf, how could I?  
"Not really, why?" What a strange question.  
"Sometimes I feel as though I'm in a fairytale and I'm lost" Fairy tale? She is lost.  
"Sure snow white" I was teasing her, snow white because of her skin and the 7 vampires. That would terrify kids.  
"I'm being serious! What if things that you couldn't possibly believe exist existed but they did and you're not scared of them only scared of losing them and losing your place in that world?" What did she mean? Was she confessing her family are 'different' to say the least and she's not one of them and she's lost? Is she crazy?  
"What exists in your world, Bella?" Or what does she think exists?  
"Angels" She sighed. I looked at her confused. My phone started vibrating in my pocket, Damn Quil.  
"Hello" I said though gritted teeth.  
"Just wondering if you're still alive. The vampire lover ain't fed you to her coven yet?" Bella looked at me, she had just heard what had been said and looked scared.  
"Gotta go" I hung up and stared into those questioning brown eyes.  
"What did he just say?" Yup she heard.  
"Nothing, just being Quil" I tried to laugh it off. She got up and started walking away swiftly. I'm going to kill him.  
"Bells please wait, I can explain" I ran after her begging. I still couldn't understand why this girl was calling to me. She turned around and was facing me, her cheeks burning crimson.  
"Then explain what I just heard then Jacob" She was furious.  
"I, I mean we being my tribe know what you're family are." Sam is going to kill me.  
"Well how could you know that? What are you?" She was directly asking me a question I could not answer but so badly wanted to. She saw the struggle on my face, what could I say?  
"I'm.. erm.. I.. I just know" She knows I'm lying.  
"Think again, Jacob"  
"Well earlier you were on about a fairytale, well maybe other things exist that shouldn't do and I can't say" Sam was certainly going to murder me.  
"What are you? A Wizard? An elf? What?" An elf, I'm trying so hard not to laugh.  
"Do I look like an elf?" I was laughing now and she was biting her lips hiding her own amusement.  
"It's not funny, how do you know?" She was asking me no pleading me know.  
"I'm not human- I'm a w- I can't say Bella, it's a pack thing" I hinted strongly on the word pack.  
"Pack? What are you a dog" I had yes written on my face but I just couldn't say it.  
"A dog? Great story Jacob, good bye" She ran off into her friends and begged the closest to take her home. She didn't look back at me once. I walked to the waiting wolves about to be torn limb from limb by my alpha.  
**_Edward's pov:_**

****  
Bella had just come home and asked me a question I truly didn't want to answer. She was looking at me and demanding the truth, if the question hadn't caught me so off guard and the look of shock wasn't placed on my face, I could've simply brushed this off.  
"Well Edward, are you going to tell me what the hell he meant? I know you know!" She was so angry. Here it goes, an open armed welcome to the world of make believe.  
"Bella honey, they're werewolves" Her mouth fell open and she just stared at me.

**_please review and let me know what you think!!_**

**_thankoo_**

**_xx_**


	16. Good bye

**ALL CRED TO STEPHENIE MEYER!!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND ADDED ME TO THEIR FAVOURITE LIST :D:D**

**Chapter 16**

**Good bye**

**_Bella's pov:_**

What did I just hear? Werewolf? Werewolves exist? I'm standing here having it explained by a vampire, how could I not believe in them sooner. Edwards eyes never left my shocked face. I looked at him and walked swiftly past him into the house where everyone else was waiting for me after hearing the entire conversation. I was too dazed to form any kind of greeting and walked past them to my room.

I was pacing along my windows looking out to the forest and wondering if they were there? Was I scared, yes. After all vampires portrayed in the media were almost correct they did kill all except my almost unique 'vegetarian' family so what were the odds that they were good werewolves. I laughed at my pathetic self. I was lost like I said to Jacob not to long ago. I was certainly no vampire or even close to something Superior but neither was I human, I would soon be wanted by the most power full vampire family that exist and now would be avoiding full moons. I'm a lost cause and a prisoner to my own knowledge. The knocking on my door didn't startle me as it would have if I was so suddenly alert to my world.

"Come in, Edward" I sighed to myself.

"Bella, I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, we felt it safer for you not to know" He had clearly been practicing what he wanted to say.

"Safer? You knew well enough where I was going tonight! Thank god it wasn't a full moon then or I might of been dog food" I was angry and I was letting it out on him, when he stated laughing it just made me worse. He saw my face turn red through frustration and walked over to me.

"Silly Bella, they don't need a full moon to become a wolf. The don't intensely hurt people they protect them from my kind. Although letting you go tonight was unforgivable of me I just couldn't let you be around when everyone was thinking insane. You don't belong to our world and would never put there willingly" His cold arms where around me and his eyes burning onto me, I could  
feel the anger disappearing but only being placed with rejection that he didn't want me as much I wanted him. The tears welled up in my eyes.

"I want to be in your world, I want to be in my families world and I don't want to be left on the sidelines no more. I told you I love you how can I believe you love me back when you would see me stay human" I was lonely in my world. I wanted Edward to be the same as me.

"I would never condemn you to this life! I love you to much, can't you see that? look at Rose and Esme how hard being frozen in what they are grieves them and you think I would give you death to prove my love for you? Bella your soul is too important" He meant his words but it doesn't stop my pain. Wasn't it my choice?

What could I say now? I would be human until my pending doom and the fates of my family who are willing to die for me. I would be the cause of their deaths. Their love for me would kill them and I could see I've already lost the fight about me joining their kind. Could I be selfish enough to let this happen? Would I see my Edward fall? The love between Edward and me is new physically and I would always love him unconditionally but is it enough to destroy all of my other loves? I should leave. Through all my mental ramblings Edward had never left my side and was growing in frustration at my lack off response.

"Edward would you please gather the family together, I need to talk to them" I said hiding the pure agony inside my ripping heart. He left the room and I prepared myself for the only solution I see to save all those I love.

**_Edward's pov:_**

Bella had asked me to gather our family for a talk? I could see how she felt about my refusal, she was hurt. I would not change her. I will not create a monster in her. I will not be part of it.  
"Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmet could you please meet in the dining room?" I said this a little louder than you would in normal conversation knowing they'd here. All 6 of the walked in the room and sat down looking at me, "Bella wants to talk to as all" We heard her walk down the stairs and I took my seat.

Her eyes were red from crying and tears still filled them, she was shaking a little. I flew from my seat to hold her. She looked up at me clearly broken and acting as the middle aged woman she was born as. Was I the reason for this pain? She held onto me as tight as she could. I saw it then in Alice's head, saw what Bella was doing or was going to do. Alice gasped and her heart broke.  
Bella knew we now knows what she is about to do and she looked at Alice and then to me.  
"I must" she whispered and let go off me to stand at the head of the table. The thoughts around me were already in pain.

"_She's going to leave us, As her mother I should stop her but would I push her away_" Esme about to have her second baby taken away was breaking up inside, Carlisle's hand held her down from sweeping Bella in her arms and never letting go.

_"We've lost her, lost her"_ Alice was repeating herself over and over. I was also stuck in the pending agony to move.

"I'm going to leave" Bella's voice shaking and breaking brought us back to reality with a hard bump.

"Leave, why? We can work though What you're feeling Bella we love you." Jasper almost shouted at her. His thoughts were giving me the first hand experience of her emotions "_She's feeling lonely and rejected, She leaving to protect us?"_

"I see that I don't belong in your lives and that me staying would result in Alice's vision, so leaving is the only way to stop that from happening" She had a little more confidence in the words, she was trying to protect 7 vampires at her expense.

_"Edward I hope you're happy. You've single handily broken this family and broken you're soul mates heart_" Rosalie's thought along with her murderous glare cut through me and crippled me, I had to sit down. My soul mate? I had no soul to give.

"I can see this hurting you all, I want you to know I love you all so much but I really see no other way" Her cheeks were stained with escaping tears and everyone was stunned in the silence trying to create words to fight for her.

"I'll god damn bite you, stay." His words of course he meant them, he also meant the "_I'll tied Edward up somewhere first"_ thoughts he was having. I hate to admit but I don't think I'd give up much of a fight.  
"I don't want to be turned, not to be wanted" I did want her badly, but my mouth wouldn't move to scream the words. I was the reason this was happening. Did I want Bella forever? no doubt, I  
will never in my life love anything as close as I her. I could not let her die, she deserves more.

"I guess this is my goodbye to you all, it would be to hard any other way, please don't try to stop me. This is what I want.I promise to be in touch soon and I promise to be safe. I love you" She ran out of the room, to undoubtedly pack her 16 years of life and never come back. Around me were 6 broken hearted vampires, all who would cry if they could. Their thoughts screaming blame at me, whether they truly mean it or not. Rosalie meant every vicious word. The guilt was killing me but how could I agree to any other solution? I am not being selfish. Strange that in her dreams I left her, I was the stronger one. Now she's leaving me and strength is something that I no longer possess. Alice's visions were changing the Volturi would not come, Bella will live, as long as she was no longer a part of our family.

Good bye Bella. I love you.

_**WHAT DO YOU THINK?? OOOO BELLA LEFT EDWARD!! WHAT A TWIST BUT THERE'S MORE TO COME! **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY, MORE CHAPTERS WILL APPEAR FASTER IF YOU REVIEW!!**_

_**FANKOO XXX**_


	17. Welcome home

**ALL CRED TO STEPHENIE MEYER**

**THANKOO TO ALL WHO REVIEW :D**

**Chapter 17**

**Welcome home**

**_Bella's pov:_**

I could barley see in front of me, tears were falling from my eyes. My mothers broken heart, my sisters loss, my brothers pain, my fathers hurt and my Edwards grief. I knew that what I was doing is killing them now but if I stay it would literally kill them and myself in the process. Where would I go? I know that I hadn't thought this through. I had enough money for now and I had my car, which of course I hardly ever used but it was mine, my only downfall was my age at 16 what would I do? I thank Emmet now for the fake ID's he got me during the past summer, it states im 18, an adult. Where am I heading? I have no friends, I barley remember Forks and I've only just started school. I could stay here, in Forks I mean and stay at school. My parents would know I'm safe and I could show them I'm happy and save them from worrying. My bags were packed and I looked at my room for the last time and headed downstairs. The living room was as lonely as I felt at the moment. I went straight to the garage where Rosalie was waiting by my car. She grabbed my bags off me and put them in the boot.

"Bella I understand what you're doing. I'm not here to make you stay, I just had to say goodbye. I love you little sister" I was crying enough tears for both of us. I hugged her, got in the car and drove on to pasture new.

I was circling Forks for hours, I passed the B&B countless times, I just couldn't stop. I started to get hungry and decided the best course of action would be to eat. I parked outside a small cafe which was open until late and went in, I ordered the first thing I saw and slumped down into my misery. I looked on as twilight swept across the town. Faces and people passed and I was still in a trance. I might be unhappy but it's for the best, the people I love get to live.

"Bella" I jumped at the familiar voice.

"Jacob" I answered acknowledging he was there.

"I'm so sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to.." he saw my red face and stained cheeks "Bella whats wrong?" His concern was genuine and reminding me of my lost family. I looked at him unable to answer, I left the money on the table and fled from there. I was close to breaking down and falling to pieces on the streets of Forks when two arms wrapped around me holding me together, the arm's were warm.

"Jacob, I can't.." I stuttered through bursts of tears

"It's okay, what happened? Tell me? You can trust me!" his voice was soothing me. Im in the arms of a werewolf and somehow felt safe.

"lets go for a walk" It was starting to get dark, what an eventful day how do I explain it to a practical stranger. I woke up with my vampire family whilst madly in love with Edward Cullen, I went to school had an argument with Edward stormed off, met Jacob, Edward then whisked me off to my a place where my dreams are set, he confessed his love for me and I confessed my love for him, Alice had a vision of my death, Edward refused to change me to save me, I headed to La Push for a distraction and found that most the population are wolves including Jacob, went home and I left my whole family for their safety. Thus creating the shell of the person I am now walking with a werewolf, who I'm spilling my guts to. Like I said eventful day.

"Come home with me, we were practically family once. My father would be over the moon to have you under our roof" Sure leave one monster for anther one. I was lost and vaunrable and when the word family was said, I caved,

"Okay" I mumbled and we headed for my car. La Push here we come.

**_Jacob's pov:_**

When Bella first walked through my door my dad Billy almost fell out of his wheelchair. If he were able to run he would of, straight at the girl. I was shocked at her earlier outburst but the draw I felt towards her got stronger. She told me that me being a wolf didn't bother her! That the leech that had tricked her to love him told her that we were safe.

"Bella, Bella welcome home!" He screamed at her. I phoned my dad when Bella was filling the car up with gas and to say his supported the idea he would be an understatement. Billy took it the hardest when Charlie died, He was his best friend. When Bella was adopted it was painful for him, he and my mother would of taken her in without a doubt, but when he found out the Cullen's had adopted her it almost killed him. When my Mother died in a similar car accident to the one Charlie died in, it brought back all his hate. When we got word of the Cullen's return to forks, Billy was very eager to see Bella and help her discover her 'true' family as he calls it. It was hard at first when I first Phased my dad had other priorities for that time and now he was ready to embrace Bella back into our lives.

Bella sat in our tiny living room listening to all of Billys forced stories to polite not to listen at one point I though I saw her smile. She slept in my room and I was on the sofa. I could hear her tossing and turning, crying in her sleep and calling out names. She was having nightmares, I felt completely useless.

**_Edward's pov:_**

The first night with a heart beat in the house. It was deadly silent apart from the tearless sobs of my sisters and mother. We all agreed to act normal for Bella's sake. We would go to school and keep up the human charade. Bella had phoned Esme last night to explain she was safe and will still attend school and is staying local. This gave me some comfort apart from the fact Alice couldn't see her future any more. Carlisle suggested that she could be avoiding Alice's sight in a similar way I can't hear her thoughts, maybe she unconsciously cut of from us because she doesn't want to be found at the moment.

I got dressed ready for school. The thoughts flowing from Rose and Emmet hadn't changed much from last night, Rose still blaming me and Emmet still creating ways to restrain me from stopping me let him change her. Alice was unusually quiet and trying hard to see a future that no longer existed to us and Jasper was catching everyones feelings and was 7 times as worse than anyone else.

We arrived at school all now fitting in the Volvo and caught Bella's car parked 4 spaces up. She would be her, but would school change now? I could catch snips of her scent but I couldn't make out what was diluting it. I headed for homeroom whilst listening to others minds trying to pin point Bella, I found her in Jessica Stanley's mind. she looked tired and lost. The lights were on but no one was home. I didn't realise my smashed up heart could break anymore. Where had she stayed last night? None of the minds I trespassed in gave me any clues. This is what SHE wants I told myself. I followed her all day, her face hardly ever changed. She didn't smile or laugh and none of her new friends noticed her pain. Then there was a girl Angela Webber who sat next to Bella and asked her if she was okay? Bella looked up at her, so pitiful and nodded. Angela hugged her and told her she was there for her no matter what. I was greatly thankful to this girl.

Lunch time had approached as normal we would wait by Alice's locker for all of us to arrive, I was the last one there. All their thoughts were on Bella, should we wait for her? I caught her scent the same time as the other 4 did. She was walking side by side with Jessica and Mike, She smiled towards us but made no effort to stop. Then it hit me her scent, the other smell, I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

Werewolf.

_** WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

_**FANKOO**_

_**XX**_


	18. Four months later

**ALL CRED TO SM!!**

**THANKOO TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!!**

**THANKOO TIA TASHA!**

**Chapter 18**

**Four Months later**

**_Bella's pov:_**

****

It's been four months since I left my family. My heart still feels empty, even my best friend Jacob Black and his dad Billy who I've been staying with can't seem to fill this void. I'm still in contact with my Mom and Dad and my brothers and sisters. Edwards another story, I can barely look at him because I know just one look from those eyes and I'll melt and break down. Alice tells me that the visions changed as soon as I left the house, so I can't regret my decision. My family will be safe and so will I, but I don't think I can be happy again.  
School was the same as always. I sit with Angela at lunch she's quiet like me and kind, Jessica still hasn't stopped asking me questions about my families spilt and is still trying to get Edwards attention. In Biology I sit with Mike now and avoid all possible contact with Edward. I occasionally go shopping with Alice and Rose or to a football game with Emmet and Jasper, not that I enjoy myself but for that hour or two I feel as though I'm part of something again. I spend most my time with Jacob and his friends (when they're not in wolf form) and it helps distract me from my pain. Billy is such a kind man; I can see why my real Dad would've had him as a friend. Staying here I have learnt all about my past and my real parents. They sound like very nice people, but they will always be strangers to me.

"Bell's would you do an old man a favour?" Billy never asked me to do anything I'm a health hazard he says, so he really must be stuck.

"Sure, what is it?" I'm not a health hazard.

"Run this prescription to the hospital, Jacobs going to be out late and I hope you don't mind" The hospital, why would I mind I get to pop in and see Dad.

"Yeah, no problem. See you later!" I almost sprinted to the car; I hadn't seen my dad in about a week so I'm really looking forward to seeing him.

The drive to the hospital was like always uneventful in this small town. I handed in Billy's prescription and headed upstairs to Dad's office. I could hear a commotion from behind the double doors on my father's level, I walked through to see people running and screaming. What's going on? I could see many people injured by my father's office and a rough looking man with gun threatening people. I couldn't understand what he was shouting. I stood in this bloody hallway, shocked as I just stared at this horror scene.

"Bella, go now before it's too late" Dr. Snow was standing opposite me, calming a little girl down, it looked as those her mother was one of the casualties by the sound her cry.  
"Where's my dad?" I murmured, of course he would be safe but he could be exposed if shot.

"I don't know Bella, he and Edward were right in the middle of it" Edward? No! I felt eyes burning into my turned back. I looked around back to the man who was now behind me.  
"You" He grunted in my ear, I could feel the gun pressed into my spine. "The Cullen kid right?" A patient of my dad's would of course know all his family but the mass amount of photos in his office. Should I lie to this man and risk my life or tell the truth and risk my life? "Lie, to him Bella" Edwards voice rang through my mind but I couldn't see him around. I was about to deceive this crazed man when my dad called him.

"Jason, Leave her alone. You have a problem with me not her or any of these people. So lets me and you talk this out in my office" His calm voice sang through the panicked halls.  
"Why? What have I got to lose? You made sure I don't have anyone left!" what was he on about? My dad would never hurt anyone.

"Jason, Thomas had an aggressive form of cancer there was nothing anyone could do. I know you're hurting and I can't understand what it's like to lose a son, but this doesn't excuse what you're doing. You've killed innocent people" His voice still so calm.

"You might not know what its like to lose a son but you'll soon now what its like to lose your daughter" Then I went numb, I could hear the screaming and people running and the world seems sideways as I fell to the ground. Did I fall? The people around me were getting blurry and the screams silencing out. The last thing I remember hearing is my panicking father holding me in his arms and shouting "Edward no!".

Then it went black.

**_Edwards pov:_**

****

Another day and I sink deeper in despair. Carlisle, Esme and Alice are the only ones who still talk to me. The other 3 blame me for Bella's clear depression and unhappiness. She doesn't talk to me and has stopped looking in my direction. I don't know what to do to make this right. I still refuse to let her become one of us and there is no other solution. It will hurt now but she is human she will eventually grow up and die. I can't even think about this, how could I even think about that? I need to get away and fast.

"Edward, please come back soon" Alice thought as I slipped out of the cafeteria, I would go to Carlisle and tell him of my plans. Esme would be hurt but she would eventually get me back, I sent away her only child. Not only did I push away the reason for my existence the love of my life, but I sent her packing to young werewolves, how idiotic could I be? If guilt could crush I would be nothing more than a flat mess on the floor.

I reached Carlisle's office only to be told that he was busy with a patient. I decided to wait for him, he deserves to know what I'm doing I could hear the whole hospitals thoughts. The happiness of new born babies; the sadness of a loss; the frustration in a lost causes. I tried to blend them out. Looking at the walls in Carlisle's office was heart breaking. Pictures of Bella as a two, three, six, ten, fifteen year old; pictures of the whole family, happy.

I was waiting hours for my father to return and when he did he was not himself, from his thoughts he was angry at himself. A cancer victim had just died and he felt he was personally responsible, maybe he could of done more, with Carlisle's thorough commitment I doubted it. It didn't help his guilt that his patient was a 7 year old boy and the boy was his father's only family.  
"Edward, what do I own for this visit?" He tried not to think of what happened and was trying to be himself.

"It's not your fault Carlisle." He knew this but he was too human to feel anything other than guilt.

"I know. I just feel so completely useless at times. It was only 4 hours ago we sat in this exact office talking about you lot actually and now. Well, I know you didn't come here for nothing, what can I do for you?"

"I'm leaving. I think it's what's best, if I go alone now. It gives everyone time to heal."

"I see you've made your mind up" we both could here the panicked footsteps outside the door and people screaming, then a gunshot. We ran out of the office to find someone bleeding heavily in the hallway and a man with a gun shooting and shouting. It was the dead boys' father looking for someone to blame and pay. My phone starting vibrating in my pocket, Alice no doubt. I could see what was happening I didn't need her to tell me so ignored it.

"Carlisle Cullen, you will pay for Thomas' death" The angry man yelled, again shooting and hurting people. It was chaos and the smell of blood was too strong for me I had to hide in Carlisle's office. If Carlisle went out and got shot we all would be exposed, but if he didn't go out people would be killed and hurt in his name. Carlisle always thought of people first and walked out to the crazed man. He tried talking calmly to him but this only angered him and he shot a nurse who fell in Carlisle's arm. He reasoned with the man to let him treat the dying girl and come back to him.  
The minds of those in the hall way were sickening. The fear the families they thought they'd never see again and the injured begging god for help. Then I saw her, my pale goddess had just walked into this mess and I wanted to jump out to save her but I could not do this without killing a few people with my blood lust, and most importantly killing her. The man had spotted and recognised Bella from Carlisle's photos, he headed towards her and pointed a gun in her back.

"The Cullen kid, right?" He grunted in her ear, lie to him Bella, I prayed that she would. I couldn't hold myself here much longer. Carlisle had returned and he would save his daughter and my love.  
"Jason, Leave her alone. You have a problem with me not her or any of these people. So lets me and you talk about this out in my office" His voice was soothing me and pushing the monster I feel rising, back down.

"Why? What have I got to lose? You made sure I don't have anyone left" what was he on about? The guilt Carlisle felt was unjustified and he would be made to pay?  
"Jason, Thomas had an aggressive form of cancer there was nothing anyone could do. I know you're hurting and I can't understand what it's like to lose a son, but this doesn't excuse what you're doing. You've killed innocent people" He still was Calm but was slowly losing it; Bella was so small and scared. She was shaking and there was nothing Carlisle could possibly do without major consequences. I read Jason's mind and I jumped from my prison and ran towards the door as I heard my worst nightmare happen.

"You might not know what its like to lose a son but you'll soon now what it's like to lose your daughter" Then he shoot Bella, her body just flopped to the floor and blood poured from her, scent meant nothing to me now, I was running to revenge her hurt.

"EDWARD! NO!" Carlisle screamed to me but his voice could not stop me, the slowing heart of the girl in his arms did.  
I looked at her. So peaceful and fragile and broken.

"Come back to me Bella" I sobbed tearless cries into her silent body.

**_PLEASE REVIEW?? WHAT DO YOU THINK??_**

**_THANKOO_**

**_XX_**


	19. Broken

**ALL CRED TO SM!!**

**THANKOO TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!!**

**THANKOO TIA TASHA!**

**Chapter 19**

**Broken**

**_Carlisle_****_'s pov_**:

I'm thankful now I don't sleep, otherwise I would most certainly have uncontrollable nightmares. The lost boy; his grief stricken father; the dead bodies because of the revenge the boys father deemed himself worthy of. The scent of the blood will haunt me; the scent of my broken daughters' blood soaking through my clothes will forever be burned upon my mind. Edwards' sobs and prayers; Esme's screams and Jasper's anger all create a empty hole inside me. I have never in all my years felt so responsible for so many deaths, and being what I am this means a lot. I have created vampires who have in turn killed innocent people and that I do felt guilty for it as in most way that is my fault.

I have been in my office since it happened, I can't face going home and seeing those faces. Although none of them blame me in the slightest I can't forgive myself, ever. If I had done more to help little Thomas maybe his death could of been prevented and all lost lives could've been saved.

I was looking out the window at the falling snow and it reminded me so much of that day Bella became part the family. The little two year old with the most beautiful brown eyes and flowing hair. I've never seen Esme so happy, she had a daughter to spoil and Love. Alice and Rose had a little sister to dress up and turn into what ever their wild imaginations fancied; Bella hated this but allowed them anyway. She played with Jasper and Emmet, although not all of us were pleased with some of the games they chose. She read with me and begged me for stories at bedtimes. Edward was here everything; she acted like him and tried to sound like him, to all our amusement. She was our Bella.

She grew up into such an intelligent and selfless young woman and I could not have been any prouder of anything in all my life and all my life to come. I found myself smiling at these memories, a simple smile such a miracle these days. Why didn't I just turn her there? There was so much blood no one would've noticed much more and her screams would be okay, she had been shot. She would be one of us and back with us.

The door knocking startled me. Nurse Dillion poked her head around the door she was the young lady I saved before Bella...

"Dr. Carlisle, I wanted to give you these for saving my life and I just wanted to say I'm sorry" Her voice so sweet but filled with my sorrow.

"Thank You Jill" I said as cheerily I was able.

"When you leaving for the funeral?"

"Now actually" She smiled at me and left.

I was staring at my own reflection and doing my tie. All in black, it's perfectly reflecting my mood dispute Jasper's greatest effort, even he these day cares not to cheer people up. I left my office and heading to my car.

I looked up prayed at the darkening sky and prayed.

Please wake up.

**_PLEASE REVIEW?? WHAT DO YOU THINK??_**

**_THANKOO_**

**_XX_**


	20. Awake

**_ALL CREDIT TO STEPHENIE MEYER_**

**_MAJOR THANKO TO TIA TASHA_**

**_THANKO TOO ALL THOSE REVIEWS :D_**

**_I ACCIDENTLY POSTED BROKEN TWICE! SORRY!! HERES AWAKE:_**

**_Chapter 21 _**

**_Awake_**

**_Edward's pov:_**

It's been one week since Bella was shot; it's been one week since she last opened her eyes, and it's been one week since I last left her side. Carlisle had hidden himself in his office only resurfacing to attend Thomas's funeral. All his thoughts are blaming himself and avoiding the eyes of the ones he loves. I wish I could find the words to comfort him, but he would not listen at this moment in time. Bella's La Push friends have visited many times almost resulting in a war a few times. Jacob Black is someone I could not dream of tolerating. His thoughts of Bella are much than a friend should think. There is a mind of a wolf that I can sit and listen to, Seth Clearwater. He is young and has a pure mind, he cares not about who's what species people are, but cares about everyone's welfare. He seems to get on great with Emmet and Jasper as well, much to the wolves annoyance. I wish I could see her mind. Alice still can't see her clearly and she thinks it's because of the wolves, every time Bella's future disappears it's because the wolves are there. Carlisle would of course debate this theory, but he's still unable to get over his guilt, he truly believes he almost killed his own daughter; Esme is breaking her heart over both her husband and little girl. Alice has busied herself with shopping for welcome home presents for Bella. Rose has been decorating her bedroom and Emmet has created a baseball caught in our garden so as he says "The human can play" Jasper is trying hard to tie down every ones emotions. I will stay here despite everyone's pleas to hunt; my eyes are almost coal coloured and with Bella's blood scent still everywhere, I'm very dangerous. Occasionally Bella will let out a moan and sometimes mumbles words but she still hasn't woken up. Everyone prays she will soon.

**_Bella's pov:_**

****

I'm standing in a bright space and I'm looking down at this sparkling white gown that's draped down my body, to my surprise I'm whole, I'm not bleeding like I remember. The light begins to dim and I see that I'm in mine and Edward's meadow. Edwards standing a little in front of me wearing a tux with a red rose attached to his pocket.  
"Who's getting married?" I asked the prince.

"We just did, Mrs. Bella Cullen" His smiled that smile, my smile and I took his hand. I'm confused. Wasn't I just in the hospital dying? Now I'm in my happy place with my Edward. He wasn't my Edward was he anymore? I ran away, I left him like so many times before in my dreams he left me, I left before he could. If he was going to leave me why is he here now? He doesn't want me to join him in eternity but I'm married to him? What about Jacob? Was he in my past dreams saving me or stopping me? Edward was still holding my hand and pulling me towards the trees ahead. He put his hands over my eyes and I was blind. Why was he doing this?

"Open your eyes Bella!" He sang into my ear.

I did what I was told to see a line of wolves opposite a line of my family, what? I could also see an approaching crowd. I'm still confused. Am I dreaming?

"Please open your eyes Bella" The angel was begging me now. He sounded so sad but I didn't understand him.

"My eyes are open" I turned around to see him gone! Where's he gone? He's left me again, this must be a dream.

"Open your eyes Bella!" the wind whispered to me in his voice. He was still here.

"Edward" I screamed and I open my already opened eyes to see reality once more.

Edward's arms were around me holding me close to his stone chest; my mother was holding my other hand smiling so joyfully at me. Carlisle burst into the room and grabbed me from Edward gripping me in a bone crushing hug. I laughed what had I missed?

"Oh Bella, thank god you're awake!" My father was still holding me and chanting thank you to no one. My sisters and brothers rushed in the room and were calling my name. How long had I been sleep? My Back still hurt intensely but I was so pleased that my family were here for me. My happiness was cut short by my insanely fast memory. This union will not last; I left to protect them and it's this reason why I would leave again. I slumped back down to the bed and stared at the 7 pairs of golden eyes smiling at me. I smiled back and that was it for Alice she almost threw Edward out the window and was jumping next to me.

"Oh Bella! I can't wait for you to get home, you have to see what I got you, and what Rose did to your room" I stared at my sister hurting more now, surely they must've realized I would not be moving back.

"Alice, I'm not moving back home" I whispered at her slightly scared.

"What?" All seven of them cried. This was going to harder than the first time.

"But Bella?" Alice questioned me.

"The reasons I went are still there, I wont put any of you in danger" I could see their faces drop so I put my head to my pillow and closed my eyes.

I have been in hospital for a total of 17 days. I was shot in my back, narrowly missing my spine but damaging one of my kidneys. I lost a lot of blood and was in a coma for a week solid. My family stayed with me after I woke up, everyone but Edward (he left the day I woke up and didn't come back), Emmet said he went away for a while. Jacob and Billy were on their way to pick me up and Jasper, Rose and Emmet said goodbye and went home. Alice and Mom stayed with me, Dad was working so he kept poking his head in. I was pretty sure that I wasn't going to be as much of stranger as I had been to family in the past few months and this gave me a sense of relief. I wish that Edward was here, despite my pain I needed him.

**_Alice_****_'s pov:_**

****

Bella left with Billy and Jacob 5 minutes ago although I was upset she wouldn't be coming home, I managed to give her my presents and she accepted them willingly! Esme and I were saying goodbye to Carlisle, who had drastically changed since Bella woke up and started acting like the man we all know and love. No help from Jasper either. Esme was still in the office when a vision hit me I squealed so excitingly that I drew so much attention to myself. Carlisle and Esme ran out to me.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked me.

"Edwards coming home and he's not alone" I was still too excited to calm myself down.

Home at last, still Bella's newly decorated room would be no use to her now.

_**WHAT YOU THINK?? PLEASE REVIEW??**_

_**XX**_


	21. Do you?

**_ALL CRED TO STEPHENIE MEYER!!_**

**_THANKOO TOO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED AND ADDED ME TO UR FAVE LISTS!!_**

**_LOVE YOU TIA TASHA!_**

**_Chapter 21_**

**_Do you?_**

**_Edwards pov:_**

When she screamed my name and opened those chocolate eyes, my life was once again complete. Our family were overjoyed and everyone couldn't be happier, Jasper was practically bouncing. That was until she told us she wasn't coming home. Again the tiny fragments of my heart shattered even more. I left that room and told the still ecstatic Carlisle I planned on leaving still, he agreed and gave me his car keys. I drove away as fast as I could. I had no specific destination until I was boarding Alaska, so maybe a visit to old friends won't be a bad thing, even if it is Tanya.

Have I done the right thing by not biting her? Surly the venom hurts less than this gaping whole in my chest. I didn't want to take her life away from her. But when she way lying in my arms bleeding and dying her heart stopping I would have there and then, if it wasn't for the doctors ripping her from me. I was that close to changing her, why couldn't I do that now? Make that decision, make her forever mine. I was begging my sanity to give me a reason why I shouldn't turn back now and create a beautiful monster.

The snow got heavier as I drove and as predicted, Alice phoned to tell them of my arrival and I was welcomed with open arms. I talked through our current situation and Bella's current condition and they all listen intently. Eleazar of course aired his worries just like he had done all those years ago, Tanya had removed herself from this conversation, she was insanely jealous of my love for a human girl. Bella was undoubtedly loved by this coven and their concern reminded me to much of home. I left to hunt and Tanya tagged along. I had on numerous occasions told her that I wasn't interested but she did would not give up hope. She was good company when her thoughts were in the right place and she was very easy to talk to.

"So these wolves huh? Much trouble?" They have the love of my life and worst of it, it's all my fault. I pushed her to half-breed pups.

"They keep their distance and we keep ours, but there is always that possibility" I answered not really paying much attention.

"Why don't you go to the Volturi and have them removed? " She has her heart in the right place.

"Bella, I won't have them near her, that's the reason she left. Somehow they found out about her, but she left us before that could happen and anyway the wolves are just unlucky kids. Not all of them are a problem, just one" I recapped Tanya on the missed conversation.

"She left you? Stupid girl." I bit my lip to avoid growling at her, she missed that it's just the one wolf I strongly dislike. My appetite had died due to this conversation. I returned home thinking, not before I phoned Alice asking for her guidance and what she told me just confirmed my thoughts.

Right now Bella was leaving hospital straight into the arms of that waiting mutt. Her scent was back to its intoxicating perfection whilst she was in the hospital, now it would be once again coated in dog. Jacob's thoughts of his love for her were strong; it would only be a matter of time before she felt the same way for him. In some bizarre world I felt this was meant to happen. Something Carlisle said to me when Bella was first part of our family, something along the lines of she was born to be a Cullen. Rose called her my soul mate, what if I do, by some miracle, still have a battered excuse of a soul and it did belong to her, as she belongs to me. She was the perfect match for me and I could not imagine her any other way, simply mine. Say her parents did survive that accident; Jacob would be part of her life. Maybe he is always meant to be part of her life in the same way I am meant to be? She was born a Swan to become a Cullen, it just happened sooner than if her real parents lived.

I knew what to do, how to make things right how to have my Bella back. I got straight back into car and drove straight to Forks.

To my future.

_**Bella's pov:**_

My happiness was temporary, back at the Black's was even lonelier than my coma state, at least he was there. I have to get over him, he doesn't want me. Billy was out with the Clearwater's and Jacob was out patrolling the woods. I was in pain when I walked, I was in pain sat and I was in pain when laid down. The pack had allowed my dad over the boarder at certain times to check on me, such a big step up for Sam. Maybe I could go for a walk, first beach wasn't too far. My life was boring and I've only been home for a few hours. How could I spice my life up? Maybe indulge in cliff diving; the La Push boys love it but I don't think that would go down well with my family, Edward would kill me or himself if anything happened to me. There I go again Edward dreaming.  
I'll walk to the beach, through the trees; hopefully I'll bump in to Jacob's furry butt and I can explain my disappearance, but I'll leave a note anyway. I was writing when my phone started buzzing and I jumped a mile.

"Hello Alice" Thank god for caller ID.

"HEY!! What you doing?" She can't see me and this annoys her. I muffled a giggle.

"Just about to go for a walk, why? I really can't be bothered to shop" I moaned being Alice it would be a too-girly-for-Bella activity

.  
"No meet me by the border, near the main road by La Push and you'll know what to do. See ya" What was that? Stupid hyper-short-ass and her riddles.

I left my note and headed out. What was Alice on about? I'll know what to do? To do? Won't she be there? I tried ringing her countless times, no answer. I'm going to kill her or well let's be honest die trying. I got to the boarder and I saw what she meant, there were fairy lights leading into the woods, it looked like a sparkly garden path. There were red roses on the ground I was walking. What was Alice doing? I hope I don't walk in on her and Jasper. Vampire sex no, no. I was scared for life when I caught Rose and Emmet at it and was explained the birds and the Bees.  
The path carried on until I was completely surrounded by lights and roses.

"Alice? What are you doing?!" I laughed nervously. It didn't help that I heard her giggle on the wind.

"Bella" I turned to the voice and it wasn't the person I was expecting. My heart stopped as did my breathing.

"Edward" Was all I managed to daze out. He was smiling that smile at me and was wearing the same black tux in my dreams, even had the red rose in his pocket. The lights shone so brightly I would've missed the angry wolves just behind the boarder until their snarls gave them away. Even Alice was oblivious to me until she danced past. Edward was in front me holding my back and my hand as though we were dancing, he slowly leaned his head to my year.

"I have loved everyday of your existence and will love you more everyday of your natural life and what ever afterlife you chose. I could try to live without you but that would no life. I want you, no I need you. I offer you my soul and my everything so.."

I was stood there shocked and on the brink of crying when his hand left my back and he stepped back, I was about to protest when he fell to one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?"

_**WHAT WILL SHE SAY?? OOOM!!**_

_**REVIEW PEOPLE!!**_

_**XX**_


	22. Jacob

**_ALL OWNED BY SM!_**

**_THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND ADDED ME TO THEIR FAVE LISTS!_**

**_TIA TASHA= MY GOD :D_**

**_X_**

**_Chapter 22_**

**_Jacob_**

_Jacob's pov:_

_Stupid bloodsucker how dare he? In our woods? If Sam hadn't pulled me back and ordered me to go home I would of attacked him,_

_"He didnt break the god damn treaty Jacob, I don't like this much either but he's actually doing nothing wrong"_Sam and the rest of the pack are still in my head. As soon as I phased I'm going to…

_**"**Go home and cool off, don't do anything stupid" _Sam again ordering me to do the right thing. He proposed to her? PROPOSED? I was ordered back before she replied, but she wouldn't say yes to him would she? Do I want to know the answer? I'll tell her how I feel and she'll love me more, I know it!

_"Jake, dude she said yes" Damn Quil I didn't need to know that! She said yes what is she crazy? She must be!_ She almost died! It must be something to do with that! I'm still going to tell her, when she gets home. When she get home to OUR house.

_**"**Jacob Black, leave alone for now. Don't cause any trouble**."**_ Sam, leave me alone.

_**"**She chose the leech, get over it. You haven't imprinted on her. She's nothing**"**_ Leah go pine over Sam some more.

_**"**JACOB GET HOME NOW BEFORE I..."_ Sam couldn't finish his threat I'd already phased and I've pissed him and Leah off, score.

What was I going home for? To see Bella pack and run of with him? How could she say yes? I was right she was there, I could smell her and his scent still lingered on the air. Stupid leech stinking up my house!

"Jacob" Her face was red with tears, what had I missed? What did he do?

"What did that idiotic leech do to you?" I roared to her

"No Jacob their happy tears, I'm engaged! I don't whether you saw! But wasn't that romantic!" How could she?

"He's a god damn vampire Bella! Do you have a death wish? Do you want to be a bloodsucker? I can't believe you said yes! How stupid are you?" I was screaming at her, I was furious! I took her by surprise and she jumped at my every word.

"Jacob how dare you! I am not stupid! I love Edward! Why shouldn't I marry him?" She was just as angry now.

"Because Bella you deserve better! I Love you! Marry me?!" I was losing my temper and my hands were badly vibrating.

"Jacob you're 15 years old! And what you want me to leave a vampire for a werewolf?" She was glowing ruby in anger.

"I'd rather be 15 than 115! It will never work out! You will die Bella!" She was looking at me as though I'd missed the obvious and then it hit me " He won't dare change you Bella otherwise he'd have a war on his hands, would you like that for me to tear your precious hubby to be to shreds! I won't let you."

"I will be whatever I want to be. I want to be with my family, I want to be with Edward and yeah, I WANT to be a vampire. Try and stop me and I'll bite you. Heard that's not healthy for dogs" What did she just say to me? She had her bags and had stormed out of the house and into her car, most likely to find him. Not if I had anything to do with it. I ran out the house after the car and I was already shaking. I burst out of my shorts and was now a full wolf chasing down the girl he loved. And it didn't take long before:

_"Look, the leech lovers reject has returned"_ Leah always so bitter**_._**

_"Jacob I order you to get back to La Push"_ Sam trying to use his Alpha on me _**"**I'm not trying I AM ORDERING YOU**"**_

_**"**Jake just go home, I can't be bothered with a war right now**"**_ Embry being Embry

_**"**Jake listen, dude**"**_ Quil being Quil

_**"**Jake, Edwards a nice guy. He won't hurt her**"**_ SHUT IT SETH, why don't you join their coven**_?_**

_**"**Don't you talk to my brother like that**"**_ What you going to do about it Leah?

_**"**I'll tear you..."_

"_SHUT IT BOTH OF YOU. JACOB GET BACK NOW!"_ Sam, he's not good enough for her. He's going to bite her!

_"Then when they do, we'll deal with it then. Not now!"_ Sam, she'll be dead then. Too late. I could see him waiting for her, him and that sister of his.

_"Jake no!!"_ The whole pack was now racing to me.

Bella stopped the car and hoped out she had her arms around him. His sister saw me and the crouched ready for attack, Edward soon joined her hiding Bella behind him, I wouldn't dare hurt her. It was him, even the leech girl would escape my wrath as long as she didn't get in the way. I hear the pack a little too near. I growled as loud I could and then I dived at the two. Seth the tiny hound lunged at me trying to get between us.

_"Jacob no!" _Is what his thoughts shouted to me before he got in the way and then there was his whining and yelping as my huge body tossed him against Bella's car.

"_Jacob I'll kill you if he's hurt_" The over protective sister, Leah and her mild threats.

"_Mild threats, you've crossed the line. If Seth's hurt I'll kill you he's just a kid_" OO I'm scared Jared. Before I could take another go at the bloodsuckers, I had 3 wolves pulling me back.

"_Seth is seriously hurt Sam what should I do?"_ Leah was thinking to Sam and I never felt so bad in my life.

"Take him to Carlisle, he'll know what to do" The Leech was talking! How could he know what we were saying? The same Question ran through everyone's head. "I can read you're minds. Please I just want to help Seth"

_"Please hurry, he looks really hurt_" Leah was begging?

"_Fine, Leah, Quil you tag on" _Sam ordered them as Jared, Paul, Embry and Sam hauled me back.

_"You're giving Seth to them?"_ Paul though toward Sam

"_He's a Vampire Doc, we can really take him now where else_"

**_OOOOO NAUGHTY JAKE!! IS SETH GOING TO BE OKAY?? BELLA SAID YEAH!! :D_**

**_PLEASE RE-VIEW!!_**

**_FANKOO_**

**_XX_**


	23. Coming soon

ALL CREDIT TO STEPHENIE MEYER

THANKOO TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!! AND ADDED ME TO UR FAVE LISTS!!

ENJOY :D ....

**Chapter 23**

**Coming soon**

_**Edwards pov:**_

Seth was still in wolf form when Emmet and Jasper took him to Carlisle. Bella was quiet at my side guilt was written all over her face, she had no reason to feel this way and my god I wish that Jacob had reached me. Seth's thoughts were reasonably calm apart from the mental cursing every time his body moved sharply and pain crippled him. He phased so after he was in the house and his injuries looked bad, Leah was weary to say the least standing by the front door slowly edging her way in and Quil was out by the woods somewhere staying in contact with Sam.

"It's going to be okay Leah" Bella's guilt was getting the better of her and she was trying desperately to redeem herself.

"How dare you? This is as much your fault as it is Jakes!" Leahs what a vile piece of work. I ran to Bella's side and growled at Leah. Leah has no right to make Bella feel at all guilty for a incident that her idiotic pack member and his schoolboy crush caused!

I pulled Bella into my arms and kissed her hair. She was in my arms again and dispute the current situation I was beyond happy. I could hear upstairs Seth's laughter and arguments with Emmet over a football game he has such a spirit I feel honored to see into his pure mind. Leah was making her way to her brother and still cursing Jacob and Bella, I was so close to ripping her apart.

Rosalie is in her room avoiding any wolf interaction, Esme was on the phone with Seth's parents explaining his injuries and offering Carlisle's help to visit him until he was better again. Alice was upstairs moving furniture and reciting national anthems in her mind, what was she up too? I was about to find out when Bella caught my attention, she was almost crying.

"Bella, love none of this is your fault!" I was holding her closer now and talking softly in her ear.

"It is, I must of lead Jacob on in some way and now look what my selfish actions have lead to!" She was beating herself up needlessly.

"Seth will be okay, he heals faster than normal humans and he doesn't blame anyone"

"He should, he should blame me."

"Don't listen to Leah, Listen to me. You have done nothing wrong. Whatever that mutt believes is his problem, he caused this and I will not let you shed another tear at that dog's expense" You wait until I get my hands on that halfbreed

"How's Seth? Can you hear them?" The mumbled into my chest.

"Yes,hes hit his head pretty bad and has broken his arm, ribs, knee and collar bone. He'll need some more medical attention until he fully heals but he'll be okay" Carlisle felt pretty sure that he would be back to normal within a few days.

I pulled Bella to the sofa and held her on my lap. I could still here Alice on the 3rd floor, still clueless to her activities and Rose was watching TV curing her husband and his love for dog's. I was completely distracted by Bella's eyes from all the other goings on until I heard a car approach. It was Seth's parents Sue and Harry Clearwater and they were panicking about their son's welfare and worried about going into a vampires house. I let out a laugh at Sue's stereotypical beliefs and Bella just looked at me. Esme answered the door and greeted the clearwaters. Seth was coming down the stairs being carried by Emmet and closely followed by Leah and Jasper. Carlisle explained his injuries and agreed to visit him tomorrow to check on him. Leah hastily left and practically run to the woods where she phased I could here the whole packs mind, Jacob had runaway from the pack and was still on the run somewhere.

Seth said his goodbyes and thanked everyone and waved to Bella and myself as he left, still was quite happy in is thoughts. I still listening to his mind as he left, excited about a possible Seahawks match Emmet and Jasper has asked him to go to.

_**Bella's pov:**_

Even though Seth had left and he was on the mend, I still felt unbelievably guilty. Dad, Mom, Jasper , Emmet and a dancing Alice walked into the room where I was sitting on Edwards lap and they were smiling at me widely, it took me a few minutes too Edward, I was going to be his wife and by the looks of things Alice hadn't mentioned today's events to them.

"Bella you're back?" Mom smiled hopefully at me, before I could answer Rose had walked into the room and glanced towards Alice with a questioning look.

"Why is Bella's room empty?" My room was empty? what was Alice up to. Edward gave out a sigh and everyone looked from Alice to me to Edward.

"She don't need that room anymore." Alice beamed at everyone.

"Whats going on? The confusion is killing me!" Jasper asked all of us and Edward grabbed my hand and stood up.

"I would like to introduce you to the future Mrs. Edward Cullen" He said to the curious gold eyes

Before I had chance to contemplate their reactions I was surrounded in a sea of vampires hugging and congratulating us. I was home and everything else didn't matter.

_**Alice's pov:**_

I passed everyone a glass a champagne, I had got it in specially even though we don't drink this is Bella's night and she deserves this. I had moved all of her stuff into Edwards room and redecorated, I would be beyond happy if I didn't know what, I knew was coming. My family were ecstatic and finally together after such a painful few months. I would not take this away from them.

Watching Edward finally be happy was something we all cherished after so many years of him being alone, he wouldn't be anymore. I could see Emmet's planned bachelor party, well the one he had decided on at the moment and Edward cringed at my visions. I left to get the engagement present I had Bella, locked safely away from male vampire hands.

I looked at the jewelry box in my hand and fell to the bed. It was so beautiful and somehow hopeful looking. If I could I would of cried and not through happiness. Why did have to see a future that I didn't need to know? I feel so useless, how could I tell them whats about to happen? The betrayal would deeply hurt Carlisle and the outcome break this family beyond repair. I have been so careful not to think about this around Edward, I even have been racking my brains for national anthems to sing to distract my thoughts. He was to occupied with Bella to hear me now. Jasper could feel my upset and was leaning against the door frame, I love him so much I can't bare the thought of losing him poor Edward.

I don't know what to do.

WHAT HAS ALICE SEEN? WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN?

I'D LOVE TO HEAR WHAT PEOPLE THINK! GOOD OR BAD PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!

**_PLEASE PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :D!!_**

**_FANKOO XX_**


	24. Betrayed

**Thank you for your reviews!!! hope you like:**

**ALL CRED TO STEPHENIE MEYER!!**

**this is a short chapter, its mainly a filler! but i hope you like anyhow!**

**tonights activities: tia tasha and myself are writing the WHOLE scrip of twilight to each other with the aid of the actual film, oh and btw WE RULE!**

**Chapter 24**

**Betrayal **

**_Bella's pov:_**

Back in school and every things normal apart from my huge diamond ring on my wedding finger and gossiping airheads that are supposed to be friends. Angela is the only one who still talks to me without the wedding or marrying your brother jibes, Edward finds it hard to keep his temper under wraps many time has Emmet had to drag Edward away from people.

Jasper and Alice have gone on another honeymoon before everything turns into chaotic wedding plans, so I was left having the full impact of Emmet's roughness and I was beginning to feel those wrestling matches. Jessica was avoiding me enough not to be classed as a best friend but close enough she expects a wedding invitation. Mike hasn't given up on trying to date me either, much to my and Edwards annoyance.

Alice is due home in a couple of days, I've missed her so much and her Holiday was so sudden, straight after I moved back home. Edwards worried that she's hiding something from him and is a bit on edge. Our room is a beautiful shade of blue and somehow all of my things and his fit perfectly together and Alice's engagement present sits center place on my dressing table, its a beautiful silver jewelry box with Edward and Bella crafted in to the design. I love going home just to go to my room now and what completes it more is Edward right next to me.

"Alice phoned, her and Jasper are coming home tonight." Mom said as soon as we walked through the door.

"Home! Today why? how come?" I was excited I didn't need a reason!

"She sounded like it was urgent she be there and she told me to say sorry from her also that we have a guest arriving soon" Mom looked confused but it was Alice after all she was always so cryptic.

I walked upstairs to my room, who was coming? If it was a vampire she would of said and whats she sorry for? What fashion monstrosity has she bought me? Edward was next to me pulling me to him, he was still doing is in though look and I laughed. He put the full weight of his enchanting eyes onto me and I was dazed, only being brought out of it by the crushing feel of his cold lips on mine. I would be happy to stay her on this huge bed and not leave my blue room, I mean our blue room.

"Excuse me, I need Bella" Rose interrupted with a grin on her face. Damn her. I got up and stalked off to join Rose in her room.

"What's up Rose?" I said whilst staring at the broken table in her bedroom,

"Blame Emmet" I don't want to know what happen, "Anyway the matter of bridesmaid haven't been discussed" Bridesmaids? Who else would I have? Being my sister kind of makes it her right!

"You know you're my bridesmaids, whats this about?" She had the 'it's something else too' look.

"I have found the perfect dresses! And I need your permission" I would be my life on it shes already ordered them, she need me to approve them before Alice gets home.

"Get them but don't blame me if Alice kills you" She laughed at being caught out I might not be vampire smart but I'm not stupid. I left her to return to my happy place when Edward was just staring at me from our door, looking as though he would cry if he could.

"What is it?" I ran up to his frozen stance he just looked at me pained about something.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I'm so sorry" He fell to his knees and held me around my hips his face on my bellybutton, I could feel the tears well up by why? Then I heard the doorbell go, was this the reason Edward was a wreck?

"Whats going on? Edward your scaring me!" I was on my knees now face to face with him. He got up and took my hand and lead me downstairs.

**_Alice pov:_**

Siting in sunny old Florida, hiding more like from both the sun and home. I had of course told Jasper of the visions in my mind and he was as broken as me about it. We had to go back today mostly because we had to face to our demons and the people bringing those demons to our door and partly because Rosalie had ordered the most unflattering bridesmaid dresses in the world.

I phoned Esme and alerted her of our homecoming and told her to apologise to Edward and Bella from me. I wasn't going to make it home in time for the showdown and I needed them to know I lied for the right reasons.

The plane ride home was full of nerves and Jasper tried in vain to calm both of us down, I knew what was coming! I could see all their faces and I could feel their pain. I betrayed them, I lied to them and what did I do it for? Damn how could I be so stupid? My car was waiting for me at the airport, I knew that it wouldnt be long before I faced my family. The ride home seemed faster than it actually was. Edward was waiting on the front step I couldn't see what he was going to do, he hadn't made his mind up. I got out, Jasper close beside me feeling the anger spewing out of him, I didn't need his ability to feel that.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me? You ran away!" He growled at me. "Don't calm me down Jasper! She knew and she didn't say a word! Look whats happend now! Or whats going to happen"

Emmet and Carlisle were by his sides hands on his shoulders trying to restrain him.

"I'm sorry Edward, I did what I though was best for now" He was right, I was very wrong in my actions but I needed to defend myself.

"Did whats best? DID WHATS BEST?" He was beyond angry now. I saw it happen in my own head before it actually did. I didn't move to avoid the coming fury from my brother. He lunged at me. Jasper jumped in front of me and Emmet pulled him back and practically sat on him. Bella ran to the door to see all of this happening. She had swollen eyes and tear stains down her red cheeks, I wish Edward had hurt me, the guilt I feel now is more painful.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, please tell me they're not restraining you from hurting Alice" Bella yelled like I've never heard before. Edward looked at me so apologetic and then to Bella looking ashamed. She walked in front of Edward, Emmet and Carlisle "Don't you think that enough has happen today?" She ran to me and hugged me hard it almost hurt. "I'm so glad you two are back, welcome home" Since when did she act more serious than Edward? Bella should be angry at me but instead she shows me kindness I don't diserve

"Whoa man, shes scarey" Emmet joked to try lighten the mood. I walked into the house Bella's arm around me and Jasper, we walked into the living room to find Rose, Esme, Carmen and Eleazar sitting on the sofa.

"I guess you've heard about Tanya?" Eleazar said and of course I knew.

**WHAT HAS TANYA DONE TO RESULT IN EDWARDS REACTION???? OOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**PLEASE MAKE DAY, WELL ACTUALLY RIGHT NOW ITS 1:30 AM AND RE-VIEW!!!**

**_FANKOO_**

**_XX_**


	25. August 13th

_THANKOO 2 ALL THAT REVIEWED!!_

_ALL CRED TO STEPHENIE MEYER!!_

_BIG SHOUT OUT TO TIA TASHA!! I LVFO!!_

**Chapter 25**

**August 13th**

**_Edwards pov:_**

I sat in mine and Bella's room staring out the window, Bella was downstairs with our family and Eleazer and Carmen, our Alaskan family. Family is a word that applies to most of them. Tanya on the other hand is something else. A jealous vampire with no conscience. After my brief visit to Alaska to clear my head after Bella's hospital stay, I confided with my family up there about my concerns with Bella and hoped for them to give me an answer. Only when I spent time alone with Tanya who on more than one occasion has tried to win my heart did I realise that Bella is the answer I should not leave her or push her away but embrace her, legally make a claim to her, make her my wife. I also aired my concerns about our neighbours and Bella's then family the La Push wolves, or the La Push wolf that was giving me, personally a lot of grief and now after recent events am fully justified in my concerns of Jacob Black, but what is not justified is Tanya taking things into her own hands and taking those hands to the Volturi claiming a pending war and demanding action being taken. Aro who's ability very similar to mine can read your thoughts, all thoughts you've ever had through skin to skin contact. Tanya has gone ot them showing all she knows about the wolves, which isn't positive and all about Bella which is even less positive. The volturi will be here by the middle of the month and then Bella shall be condemned to death, for knowing to much. I want to run but there is a vampire called Demtri who can find any person in the world and our location will be know at all times therefore making an escape pointless. Whether we turn Bella or not the outcome is the same. Bella has accepted her fate with complete grace and doesn't want us to put up a fight. Like hell I would stand by and allow her to die needlessly. She will not die, thats why I feel no need to run. Tanya will pay for Bella's suffering and I will make sure its by my hands only.

I could hear the leaving Alaskans, I thank them for their honesty more than I can say for Alice at this time. I did attack her and I am ashamed of my actions but I'm deeply hurt by Alice's inconsiderate behaviour. A beating heart was slowly approaching and her scent filled my lungs and now I cherish every burning second I'm in her presence. I sat up upon her entry to our blue room she calls it, I smiled at her and gestured her to sit next to me. I looked at her face like I have done a million times before and memorised everything I possible could, I would never give her up or allow her to except an unfair fate without my own being offered life first.

"Edward, I love you and I want to pretend like nothings changed" What? how could I not? My judgement day has been given to me. This must of been written on my face. "I want to marry you before.." Her eyes were sparkling with tears and I grabbed her in my arms. I would marry her right now.

"Lets go now and make it official, I want to be yours every way humanly possible" I screamed at her. I'll drive to Vegas and make damn sure she has a wedding to remember.

"No. I mean I'm bringing the wedding forward to August 13th and I will marry you in front of everyone like we planned and I will be yours" She sounded so sure, not like the almost 17 year old she was.

"Okay. On August 13th I'll marry you" I pushed my lips to hers and we fell to the bed, remaining for the time being oblivious to the world outside our blue room.

**_Bella's pov:_**

Did I want to die? no. Would I willingly give my life to save my family? yes. All other questions the who, whys and the whats are irrelevant. School had finished for the last time, for me and I was projected into wedding plans and all things wedding related. The only time I had to myself was when I went to La Push to visit Billy Black, who was still a good friend of mine although he strongly disagreed with my decision he was in most ways lost family and I loved seeing him. Jacob still hadn't returned from his very long temper tantrum, the only news we got of him was from Seth who's friendship with Edward, Emmet and Jasper had gone from strength to strength. He was completely perfect after his Jacob run in but the effects of that incident have made me most unwelcome with the wolves.

Edward and I escaped to our meadow as often as Alice would allow. As a sorry for Edwards unforgivable behavior to Alice he bought her a yellow Porsche, which she happily accepted and let him off everything. Mom, Rose and Alice had sorted everything out for two days time, when I would become a Cullen again. More than just a Cullen I would be a Mrs. Cullen and Edwards wife. I had explained to my broken family that I wanted my life to be filled with happiness until that time came and I know they will fight for me dispute my greatest effort to let them allow me this peace of mind for their safety.

In Alice's vision from the things I've been told is that they are coming for both the wolves and me, but will except my life as a sacrifice and allow everyone else to live. Her visions then disappear before and after she's only catching the middle bit and is more or less blind, this annoys her she feels to normal, but I think this gives her a small bit of hope not actually seeing my, my death. My family had been so pleased that I had returned, my wedding would be that form of closure and a part of me will always live on through Edward. I couldn't hate Tanya for her reasons and I beg Edward continually to promise not to do anything to Edwardy, he forgets I know him.

Emmet was dragging Edward out for a bachelors party and had been excited all day. Jasper and Dad of course were both going to make sure Emmet doesnt get arrested, again. Apparently from Rose's stories everytime her and Emmet or Jasper and Alice have tied the knot, Emmet normal ends up with a mugshot before the big day. I said my goodbyes to him as I would not see him again until the big day, well if Emmet got his full 24+ hours of fun. They boys left and the girls promised me the time of my life as well, starting first thing tomorrow morning. I said goodnight and headed upstairs actually feeling hopeful.

_**WHAT DO YOU THINK? TANYA HAS SIGNED BELLA'S DEATH WARRENT! OR HAS SHE? REMEMBER ALICE CANT SEE THE BEFORE OR AFTER BIT! OOO EDWARD AND BELLA WILL GET MARRIED, OR WILL THEY?? WHAT ELSE IS GOING TO HAPPEN? ANSWER: ALLOT!!**_

_**( A/N: The next chapter is going to be the girls party, I feel that it would be most appropriate to the story and keep in line with the theme, but if you want to have the guys bachelor party written up I will make a story dedicated to that, I have a few hilarious ideas and I would like to write it up but only if I get a decent amount of Requests asking for it)**_


	26. When two become one

**_ALL OWNED BY SM!_**

**_THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND ADDED ME TO THEIR FAVE LISTS!_**

**_TIA TASHA= MY GOD :D_**

**_BIG THANK YOU TO TRI GEMINI, YOU ALWAYS COMMENT EACH CHAPTER! AND WRITE REALLY NICE THINGS!! :D_**

**_Chapter 26_**

**_When two became one_**

**_Bella's pov:_**

Last nights hope had all but disappeared since I heard what the boy's were up to, my mind just boggled. Now it's my turn for pre-wedding fun. My sister have whipped up a day of pampering and then a trip to the theater, which I have to say is much better than what I thought they could of come up with. Mom and the girls had planned to go hunting tonight ahead of the big day and I fully supported that idea, it would be nice to have time alone. So whilst the boys were living it up in Vegas and my sisters and mom were hunting I had time to myself to think and just be Bella. My thoughts were rudely cut short by Alice dancing into my room and dressing me. If I had vampire strength I would so tie her up and leave her somewhere far away as possible. The though alone brought a smile to my lips and thing encouraged her more. Alice has been over doing it lately really trying to redeem herself from the fact she hid my pending doom from the family, which I do understand her reasons in doing so and how many times I've told her she's like a dog with a bone.

As I thought the beauty parlour was to Alice for my liking, even Rose had problems stomaching it. They girls were too overly sweet it was like swallowing sugar continuously for three hours solid. You only need to say 'Cullen' at places this luxurious and they know big money is involved. I remember once I asked Edward why we always have big things, meaning the houses we've always lived in have been to grand for my taste, his reply was "Bella everything seems big because your small" I laughed at this totally irrelevant memory. I had now officially had very nail clean, scrubbed and painted, all skin waxed, all muscles De-knotted and hair trimmed and curled. Next on the agenda, shopping.

"I was thinking undergarments first, dresses later, then shoes?" What ever anyone else said Alice would stick to her plan, so I just followed her.

Undergarments? I had no idea how much of it was, Rose was in her prime and Alice was being fussy. I was sitting down pretending to listen to their ramblings. Mom had decide to go home earlier so she can make me food and most likely phone around for a babysitter for me, not that she don't trust me its just, I do fall down allot.

"So Bella which do you prefer?" Rose was holding up a black satin slip or a navy blue pantie set which left nothing to the imagination. For Rose, the blue one.

"The blue one" I smiled faking my enjoyment of this shop.

"Okay then blue it is." She walked off to buy whatever you call what she had. Alice came to me and was deciding on some set herself.

"Are you nervous, Bella?" The wedding or my death?

"Not really" Answered both of them, lying of course.

"Seriously? I was so bad my first time.." I had a feeling we weren't talking about the wedding or my death.

"What? " My eyes bluging out of my head and my mouth still in my lap.

"Bella, you're almost a married woman there's things you need to know. It's okay we'll keep the sex talk until later" Yes much later. I hadn't even though of that, of course I wanted Edward in everyway possible and as much as I'd love to, hes a vampire and my safety comes first. He would never go for it. Great my mind now sounds like every teenage boys, thanks Alice.

We left the shop onto the next one, great the dress shop. Again I sat in on Rose and Alice changing and deciding on dresses which to me looked a little to loose for a theater. I tried on countless number of dresses and I liked each and everyone of them, but what was the point in saying yes to any of them Alice would buy which one she liked. This day is going to be the death of me, not a bunch of Italians.

"Bella, I think I might trust you in heels tonight"

"Heels? Alice please? I like my feet" I whinnied knowing I'm not going to win.

3 hours of pampering with 4 hours of shopping, yup I'm in hell. When we finally got home I had exactly 30 mins to have Bella time before Alice was dressing me. Rose had to run off with Esme to finish last minute wedding preparations and Alice was making sure every item of clothing was there, again and again. I lay on my bed, I was so relaxed I nodded off.

I was in our meadow again, with Edward and we were lying down next to each other. I started kissing him and he kissed me back just as passionately, he pulled my closer and I wrapped my legs around him. I was starting to unbutton his shirt..

"Bella, Bella wake up!" Alice who else? Alice put that stupd idea in my head.

She scrubbed even more of my body surfaces and done my hair, all whilst dressed in my nice comfy bathrobe. I was about to discover the monstrosity she had picked for me when Rose came in and placed a box on my bed. I looked at her confused.

"What is it?" Rose dressed me in clothes Alice picked she never actually bought me clothes herself, what oculd it possibly be?

"Open it and find out. Enjoy" She left the room with a Emmett Style grin. Enjoy? I opened it to find the blue pantie set she bough earlier on its in my size. I'm sure I passed out.

"Bella, stop blushing you're ruining the make up" Alice continued to dress me, first in that blue thing, then in the low cut mini dress and to make things worse heels to match the dress. I felt stupid.

The other were waiting downstairs, they had a limo waiting for us. All four of us jumped in and sped toward the theater. I had to say I was very excited I've never seen a live show before. We of course had box seats and the view was beyond perfect. If I died now I could honestly say I was happy. The show was superb and I was actually crying. The ride home was so lively, everyone was still buzzing from the performance and tomorrow I was getting married, I couldn't of asked for a better day, I even include my sisters wacky activities and presents. I love them for who they are, otherwise why would I be here? At home they quickly undressed and slipped into clothing more appropriate for hunting, they said their good nights and ducked out the back door. I was alone and overly wound up. I looked in the mirror in my bedroom and thank god I didn't fall in these shoes, my hair stayed in place and my dress had seemed to grown on me. I don't think I could be more happier than I was now.

"Bella?"

Okay, maybe I was wrong.

**_Edwards pov:_**

"Bella's on her own?" I half shrieked at Carlisle, Esme had just phoned to say her and the girl shave left to go hunting. We were almost home anyway Emmett and Jasper wanted to hunt bigger game abit further a field than we normally go, so I decided I would stay with Bella and they would go hunting. Bella shouldn't be left on her own, not with her safety record!

I got home from what I can say was an eventful trip and I got a feeling we won't be heading back there anytime soon. The girls had only just left I could smell their trail still fresh and Bella's scent was drifting from upstairs, I followed it almost hypnotised by it's rather different appeal to me. It made me thirsty but it was also calling me to her. I stood by the doorway watching her. She was wearing heels, a short skirted low cut dress and her hair was curled magnificently around face.

"Bella" I chimed from my unmoving daze, my eyes still fixed upon this beauty. She smiled and ran towards me. I pulled her in my arms and held her to me. I kissed her cheek and felt a new kind of warmth, a longing even. I placed her back in front of me and I just felt an urge to kiss her. My lips moved across her cheek and to her waiting lips, I was getting more passionate and we we slowly walking backwards until we feel on the bed I of course holding my own weight was on top of her. I ran my hand down one leg and forced it to wrap around me. Her lips had left mine and were slwoly kissing down my neck, I span her around so she was on top me, my hands were down her back and I felt the zip to her dress, she felt that too.

"Edward?" She looked at me, I had no answer for her. I don't want to hurt, I've gone to far. I begain to move mine hands when they were replaced by hers and she was unzipping the dress herself.

"Bella" I whispered in her year, that was the last bit of talking we did.

****

I lay there with Bella in my arms, everyone had just arrived home. I was stroking her cheek and down her soft warm arm. There was my shirt, her dress, my trousers strewn across the room also that blue underwear set she had on, now torn at the foot of the bed.

I was going to fight for this girl, I promise no that she won't die by the Volturi's hands. Last night was both unexpected and perfect, I loved this girl every way possible and I didn't hurt her. Then I heard Alice's mental shrieks downstairs, today was going to be murder with little miss organised downstairs and her wrath.

_"He better not be with Bella! It's bad luck to see her before! Oh man" _I laughed at my silly sister.

My laughter woke the angel up and she gazed on me with those eyes. I smiled as she kissed down my naked chest.

I was marrying this girl today.

_**WHAT YOU THINK?? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**MAKE MY DAY ITS 4:30 AM IN RAINY OLD UK! AND IVE BEEN WRITING ALL NIGHT!!**_

_**FANKOO XX**_


	27. Still White

**_ALL BELONGS TO THE WORLD STEPHENIE MEYER CREATED!!_**

**_THANKOO TOO ALL THAT RE-VIEWED!_**

**_THANKS FOR ADDING ME TO YOUR FAVE LIST love u!!_**

**_Chapter 27_**

**_Still white_**

**_Alice's pov:_**

I could see Bella last night, now she's fuzzy damn stupid wolves. Right I have exactly 8 hours until the wedding is due to start. Flowers, catering, dresses and the minister is sorted. The groom still in bed with his soon to be wife and I bet the bride didn't sleep much, they don't help them selves seriously! Right Jasper is calming everyone down, Esme and Rose are going through everything. Carlisle is in charge of getting the boys ready. Emmet is I actually I don't know what Emmet is up to. I don't have time to worry either. Next step kill Edward, get Bella.

We'll start with her hair or maybe her make up? which ever looks the most in need. Edward you to better be fully clothed I'm coming in, I though as loud as I could and made my approach to the door as loud as I could just in case he was preoccupied. I walked in the room to find her dress crippled on the floor and items of Edwards clothing strew across their room. They were still lying in bed staring at me now. Don't get mad, its just a dress.

"Edward, get dressed and get out. NOW!" I holllerd at my amused brother, Bella groaned as he make an attempt to move.

"Alice, it's early" Bella, its never to early for a wedding! With that Emmet bowled into the room.

"Whoa, guys! Didn't know you had it in you Eddie boy!" Emmet boomed through the room and ran as fast as he could as Edward ran after him.

"Good now it's just us girls" I slammed the door behind me and approached the terrified Bella.

**_Edward's pov:_**

I caught up with Emmet pretty fast and now had him in a head lock, he was still laughing at me. Jasper came to see what was happening.

"Hey Jazz, guess what Edward lost last night?" I held him tighter, my brothers have since the time I known them always made fun of me about this subject. Jasper not as dense caught on pretty fast and burst out laughing.

"Boy's Alice will kill you, if you don't stop messing around" Rose was just as amused as the boys at the current scene before her but we all could her Alice grind her teeth. "Edward why do you smell human or more specifically why do you smell like Bella?" I could slowly see realisation in her thoughts "_HE DIDN'T AND THOSE BOYS KNEW? I'M GOING TO.."_before she finished her mental rants I yelled to the boys to run before Rose erupted.

The day was going pretty smooth so far, Emmet, Jasper and myself had been banned from the house and had to get ready in the garage. Carlisle had the orders and would most defiantly be ripped apart if we weren't presentable enough. Getting ready did actually go with incident much to Carlisle's relief and it was now 15 minutes before the ceremony started, I never felt so sure of anything in my life. We all could smell the wolves and humans who were neatly packed in our huge room which Alice had decorated to resemble a small church and was draped in white curtains and candles and had red roses everywhere. It was perfect.

Alice and Rose walked in and they were both wearing blue matching dresses and had a bucquet of rose in their hands, Esme was wearing a very charming pink mother-of the brides outfit, all three of them looked beautiful. It was just 7 vampires in the room and I think we all were more scared of what was out there.

"I better be going, there's a young lady waiting for me I do believe" Carlsile gave me a "_good luck"_ though, kissed Esme on her check and went to find his daughter.

"It's time to start" Esme said to all of us and headed for the door slowly followed by the girls.

"Let's go" I said to the boys, I'm walking out this room to marry their sister.

I walked out and caught the full impact of Alice's perfection and had all the eyes in the room glued to me. the minster was all ready in his place and then the music started. First Esme walked down, followed by Rose and then Alice. All thoughts in the room weren't about the 3 inhumanly beautiful vampires who put everyone to shame by the way the looked today but all though were about her. The girl who came into my life as a bleeding 2 year old and embraced me into her life willingly the girl who went I pushed away held on to my heart string tighter, the girl who left her family and broke her own heart to insure we would live, the girl called my name when she woke up from a coma, the girl would said yes to my proposal and the girl who last night gave me her worldly everything, She didn't have anything that she hadn't given to me and I knew that beyond all doubt that I love this girl more than life itself.

"lets begin" Minister Webber annouced as I held her hand and re-fused to take my eyes off of her.

The same old vows were belted out and we both said "I do" and I kissed her and now on this earth she was truly mine as I am hers. We swept into the reception and so was glowing! Our music started and I grabbed her hand as we floated across the dance floor and she pulled me closer. Her scent still burns into my throat and turns me into the animal I could be quiet easily, but now this scent means the world to me, I couldn't live without it.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen" I cooed into her ear.

"I love you too, but I do believe my brother is going to kick your ass if you don't share me!" I could hear Emmett's mental cursing and span Bella out into his waiting arms.

Even I managed to dance my way through all the female members of my family, I couldn't take my eyes off my wife. All the others had forgot about the pending fight but not I, if it wasn't our wedding day I would on a plane to Italy and single handily hunting down the Volturi. Of course I would die but so my love could live I see this more than fair trade. The nightsky was slowly turning black but the atmosphere and guests shone on. Seth clearwater, his sister and their parents attended much to Bella's surprise and delight. Billy Black was also located at one of the table, thinking of course how wrong tonight's event was but thinking how proud Bella's real dad Charlie and mother Renee would be of the Adult daughter they have. I must thank him for not totally discrediting Esme and Carlisle's parenting.

I flew across the dance floor to escort my wife to the garden for some alone time.

**_Bella's pov:_**

The day couldn't of been better I had managed to dance with my dad, Emmett, Jasper, Seth and even Alice. Everything was perfect. The school 'friends' of mine seemed to be enjoying themselves too. Even the werewolves seemed to be having fun. Leah even cracked a smile. It was getting late and I craved my husbands arms. If I didn't already know he could read minds, I would of said he could just as I wanted him, he swept me off my feet and danced my out to the garden. I was quiet and just us two. He held me in my arms and we swayed in the wind. I refused to think of anything else and stared deep into his soul with by rights was now mine. I was in heaven, with this angel and I don't think that its fully hit me. All of this is mine. This moment would be perfect until Edward looked into the trees and growled.

"What is it?" I followed his eyes and saw nothing.

"The wolves, they keeping tabs on tonight just in case Jacob decided to pop by." He said those clenched teeth.

"Thats good right?"

"They're also making sure your still human" Now he sounded angry. I didn't want to leave the garden but I felt the sudden pain in my stomach and the urge to gag. I looked into Edwards worried eyes and ran into the bathroom by the kitchen avoiding the eyes on the dance floor. Edward was close behind me.

"Bella, love? Are you okay?" His concerned voice sang through the door.

"Yes I'll be fine, no more champagne for Bella" The pain had gone as quickly as it came.I had ate allot to day and for someone as small as me, that sure was not going all to stay in me. "Go back to the garden I'll be there now" I heard his footsteps walk away and looked down at me dress, still very white. Thank god Alice would kill me. I took in a deep breath and walked back to my waiting husband but before I reached him I looked into the reception area and everyone was beginning to leave, I didn't care that I wasn't there this day wasn't for them. I smiled as I saw his shadow standing just as I had instructed him. The next few moments happened so fast I tripped over my own feet and fell onto a box of unused champagne glasses my hand shattered the pile and my wrist started to bleed heavily. Edward was at my side in an instant and was holding. I know that my blood calls to him and this must be torture.

"Edward leave its okay" I told him trying to be firm but the blood smell hit my nostrils and I started to feel faint. My head span and I could feel the blackness slowly covering my eyes. I could feel Edward pick me up and take me into the garden. The fresh air was a godsend and I started to feel better. I was still in Edwards arms.

"Go, my blood its okay, it's scent is too strong for you. Get Carlisle he'll sort it" I said still not really with it.

"It's okay, I can do this" He said gently as he put his lips to my bleeding wrist and slowly kissed the wound. I took in a sharp intake of breath as his cold lips touched my wrist and glass that was in the wound stung a little. Then it started fading again, I could see the blood and there was allot of it. The pain started so viciously in my wrist. I could also see my love in pain as my blood was on his lips but the last thing I remember was Edward calling Carlisle and holding me closer to him than before.

"Edward" I tried so hard to say.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm so sorry" His sobs burnt into my bleeding wrist and then I saw black.

**_PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? WHAT HAPPEND?? CAN ANYONE GUESS RIGHT??_**

**_REVIEW BIATCHES!!_**

**_FANKOO XX_**


	28. War

**_I DONT OWN ANYTHING, THANK STEPHENIE MEYER'S MIND :p_**

**_THANKU FOR YOUR COMMENTS!_**

**_LOVE U XX_**

**_Chapter 28_**

**_War_**

**_Edward's pov:_**

I lay in the moonlit grass of our meadow with my blushing bride. Tonight I had worried about different kind of monsters hurting Bella not the one's closer to home. Today I woke next to me love and felt a moment of true happiness in all of my life. Whether I deserve this happiness or not I took it and have now claimed it to be mine in this world. What happen was a second of craziness but that second put Bella closer to death than should be. It happened so fast:

_I was watching the garden just as Bella had told me to wait for her, some human illness no doubt was trying to kill her spirits. I could hear the wolves in the darkness, waiting for a fight. Stupid pups. Leah Clearwater had joined them shortly after leaving and was giving the details of today's event. I could hear Bella's breathing approached slowly and waiting for her touch, but instead was greeted by the sound of shattering glass and Bella's whimpers. I ran to her and her blood leaked out of her right wrist singing to me. The smell crushed me then and I almost killed my wife. Shame and guilt pulled me back to the scene. Bella could never stand blood and was looking paler than before._

_"Edward, leave it's okay!" She was concerned for me? She wouldn't stay concious if I left her. I picked her up like a groom should hold his wife but carried her over the threshold out to the garden. This seemed to help her a bit but the breeze threw her scent all around me and I could slowly start to feel the vampire in me. The wolves became very alert of this and could see the bleeding girl in my arms, my eye's surly were black to match the sky._

_"Go, my blood its okay, it's scent is too strong for you. Get Carlisle he'll sort it" She said hazily into my neck. She still wanted me to be okay? Silly selfless Bella. I grabbed her wrist so carefully and brought it to my lips, the monster waiting enjoyed this._

_"It's okay, I can do this" I softly breathed across her entrancing blood. My lips slowly grazed across her cut and she took a sharp intake of breath as I felt the glass still in her wrist. Blood, warm blood trickled down my lips and I could feel it. I had her life literally in my hands, now and only now I could prove that I was worthy of her life, worthy of her heart and worthy of her soul. I removed the glass with my lips causing the wound to bleed some more and Bella gasp a little then closer her eyes. Sounds and thoughts from this distance crushed my mind. The wolves had heard Bella's plees and saw my temptations, saw her pass out and clearly see she's in pain. They though I've bite her, they're preparing to attack. No words can convince them otherwise._

_"Carlisle" I screamed rushing back into the house, Bella still tightly in my arms._

_"Edward" Her lips whispered_

_"Im sorry Bella, I'm so sorry" I sob into the damning wrist._

_I found the rest of our family in the now empty reception, looking in horror at my arms._

_"Edward you didn't?" Jasper gasped "His eye's are still gold though" He thought._

_"What happened?" Carlisle seeing the panic in my eyes, I explained what happened and Alice tried hard to see the future, but because of the wolve sinvolvement was nable to me, herself, any of the family or Bella. The wolves were still surrounding the house discussing strategies. Esme thought best to lead them far away from the house and town as possible and explain this situtaion. Sam I could hear would believe none of it and demand the life of Bella. I growled at his thoughts and explained to my family how the wolves would stop at nothing. Carlisle still though we should leave. I would run Bella away from the clearing were they would lead the wolves._

_"Alice what about the Volturi?"I demanded, they were due to arrive to clear Washington of the dogs and take Bella._

_"I can't see anyone. I don't know what it means Edward but Bella disappeared from my sight this morning, before anyone else did" Alice I could see has not tried to lie to me again but truthfully assumed the wolves at the wedding caused this glitch._

_"We must leave now!" I urgently called as I picked Mrs. Cullen up and flew to our meadow._

I could hear my family in the near distance and the wolves close by, both sides playing a very clever game. Sam although smart is very in experienced and i snow facing the wrath of a scorned family. I heard Bella's breathing quicken, I turned to place my hand on her chest to calm her down. Her heart beat felt so right but also different somehow, as though it has a very faint throbbing shadow near it. Her eyes shot open and focused on me her arms gripping my chest.

"What happened? Where are we?" She looked at her surroundings and then at her wrist. A smile almost crossed her lips until she saw the blood stains on her white dress and looked almost terrified. "Alice is going to kill me" I laughed at her. Still thinking of others, that's my Bella. I explained what happened to her and explained whats currently happening and she burst into tears. I was about to wrap my arms around her when she jumped up and erupted

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you get there now with our family and explain what the hell happened to those stupid dogs. I won't have nay of you fighting! NOT TODAY! I will go myself but I'm much slower" I sat there shocked at her outburst. She meant every word. Before I could respond she huffed and stormed off into the direction of the clearing. My mind caught up with me and I grabbed her cheeks between my hands.

"Where do you think you're going?" To stop a war. So stubborn.

"Do you think I'm going to let you do that?" I had to laugh at her attempts to break free of my grips.

"Well if you won't I will, or I'll try at least!" She again was very sincere with her words. "Go now, I'll wait here for you. Think Edward if everyone is that way. I'm safe here. GO NOW!" I looked at the tears staining her perfect cheeks, I crushed my lips to hers and sprinted to the clearing.

Be safe, Bella.

**_Bella's pov:_**

Edward really needs to know me better, I wasn't not stopping going to the clearing but now I could insure Edward was there first not to stop me. I stomped my way forward, my dress was already blood stains so what difference would mud make?

"Bella?" I whisper carried on the wind struck my ears and I stopped to look around at the looming trees. Was I awake? This is very much like my dreams. Wedding dress, Edward, tress, blood. "Bella? " The voice called again. My dreams before had a stranger call me but that voice was no longer a stranger.

"Jacob" I called back. Then a huge human form ran towards me, clearly that of Jacob Black. My former best friend.

"Bella, you're alive?" He too must of been thinking Edward bit me. Those wolves need to by a clue.

"Misunderstanding Jacob. What you doing here?" I had no time to be polite and since the last time I saw him he was about to hurt my Edward, I have no patience for him either.

"The fight. The pack and the Cullen's" he said this almost gleaming.

"I'm a Cullen too or are you forgetting that? If you want a fight I'm right here Jacob" I spat at him, just to be greeted by his laughs. This angered me more. I turned to walk from him when his grabbed my left hand. "Get your paws off of me!" I yelled to him.

"Bella, I'm heading to the clearing. I could get both of us there faster" I needed to be there now, and in someways I still could trust Jacob. I nodded my head. He ran of to the forest and emerged a huge wolf. I wasn't scared his isn't a monster to me, just a stupid over grow puppy dog. I jumped on his back and he ran at speed's Edward would be proud of. We reached the edge of the clearing and I could see the wolves and my family facing each other. Everyone clocked mine and Jacob's entrance but this was over shadowed by the appraching arming behind us.

_**OOOOO? WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN?? OOO IM SAD I'M COMMING TO AN END NOW! BUT PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES ONE NIGHT TWO TEAM MANY DISASTERS! ITS SOOOO FUNNY!!**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

_**XX**_


	29. taken

**ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THAT HAVE RE-VIEW THROUGHOUT THESE CHAPTERS**

**AND ADDED ME TO THEIR FAVE LISTS!**

**THANKOO X**

**Chapter 29**

**Taken**

Edward's pov:

I reached my family just as the wolves had made themselves clears to us. Sam leading with Jared and Paul close by. Quil and Embry just behind Leah and trailing at the back was Seth. He really didn't want to go through with this and neither did I, if it came down to a fight Seth would undoubtedly get hurt. This pained Emmett and Jasper as well. Carlisle was about to try and negotiate a truce. Explain that Bella is alive and well and that no breach has taken place. Alice was trying so hard to see the out came but could only see flickers of next week. I was there, so was Esme and Carlisle. Emmett and Jasper and Alice an Rose, but where's Bella? It looked like an airport. This confused me more. I tried to block out the packs thoughts. I heard Seth apologise and then be mentally beat down by his pack mates.

Carlisle Begin to speak but was only replied by growls and snarls. This was really riling up Emmett and Rose. There was no understanding to this craziness. We all turned our heads to left where two heart beats where approaching. Jacob came into view with Bella on his wolf back. I try hard but couldn't hold in my frustration. Sam's pack realived for another number but our side already mourning the loss of Bella.

I was already to chase after Bella and run as far as possible with her until behind them was an approaching crowd. Larger in both our numbers and strength.

Volturi.

**_Bella's pov:_**

Jacob sprinted to both our families, Edward pulled me in a tight embrace and the wolves created a defencive wall. The Volturi had come. Great I was about to die and there was so many things that I needed to say before this moment. In Alice's vision she has seen Tayna go to the Volturi on behalf of Edward, the man she loves and claim that the wolves are causing a problem, demanding that they be taken out. Jasper had explained to me that one of the Volturi members Caius had a huge dislike in the wolves and had hunted them in Europe, he wouldn't miss an opportunity to eliminate more. Tanya in going to the Volturi had explained my situation with Cullen's, the human that knows too much. This means my life will be for fitted. It's everyone understanding that Alice's visions show my life being surrendered to save both the pack and the Cullen's lives. I will happily accept this, so that my Edward could live.

My dad stepped forward to greet them.

"Aro, Marcus, Caius. You know I know the reason you are here." He said in his serious voice. The man I assume is Aro from my fathers paintings stepped forward. There where the 3 main vampires in front, all glowing with authority. Behind them where a few others, the guard as Jasper called them. They were made up of both males and females, all supernaturally beautiful. Beside all of them stood Tanya, grace full as ever not showing an once of guilt.

"Carlisle, you should have came to us personally if you felt under-threat" He gestured towards the wolves, who still stood as proud as before. I could feel their fear, they were kids for crying out loud.

"I do not feel threatend by these wolves, hopefully we can disscus this matter with any bloodshed?" My dad, would try most likely in vain to resolve this calmly.

"Then if you do not feel threatened, which I have personally witnessed through Tanya's eyes, clearly seeing Edwards pain why are you both out here ready for war?" Aro had seen what was about to happen and was not going to be taken as a fool. Edward had explained to me that Aro has a similar ability to him, he reads thoughts through touch but not just the thoughts on your mind then but all the thoughts you've ever ad, every single memory.

"Yet another misunderstanding" My dad said calmly.

"Carlisle do you think us being here is merely for you? The wolves must not live. They're the scruge of the supernatural world. The bottom of the food chain. A menace" A man just behind Aro stepped forward. The wolves howled in anger at these comments

"Caius please, that time will come. I do believe that a human girl is the root of the misunderstandings here" Aro gestured toward me Edward tensed at the side of me, but I stood with my head tall ready for what was coming. "Please may I meet her? Bella Swan I do believe?" I walked to him Edward close to my side.

"Bella Cullen" I corrected him as poliet as my terror would allow. He put his hand forward to shake mine, I did. Seeing no problem with him reading my thoughts, most would be the love of my family and maybe he would take pity on me and spare me. As my hand touched his, Edwards grinned smugly.

"I'm sorry, I heard the news. Congratulations. Well Bella I know you are fully aware of our rules and our world and what we do to maintain them." I nodded "But I see that marrying a vampire and living with them for as long as you have poses no threat of exposure and I believe you will be joining our world shortly anyhow, so that being. You know too much now but soon you'll have the same burden.I'm quiet looking forward to seeing you again when you're immortal, seeing the potential you possess, I'm excited to say the least" I looked at the shocked faces of my family and to the anger on those of the Volturi. If he doesn't want my life what had Alice seen? I looked confused at the crowd potential?

"Now the wolves Aro, since the Cullen seem to have been lucky with this one" Caius hate for wolves was almost as verminous as he is. Edward refused to let his glare drop from two vampire's placed behind who I assume is Marcus, They looked so small and twin like, very childish in their features but very murderous in their glares. They were both staring as viciously at Edward as he was to them. I felt it in my stomach again the same urge to be sick, it was twisting pain and dizziness. I had to hold on to Edward to stop me from falling. I somehow managed to let it pass with incidence.

"Caius the wolves are harmless, we have co-existed with them here for decades. I see no reason for undue punishment" Dad was slowly losing his Patience.

I was searching the faces of the 3 sides and everyone of them was facing my dad and Caius, all except Aro who was still watching me, with a puzzled look on his face. I turned to see Caius reaction.

"Bella may I ask why you still look so confused and shocked?" Aro said down to me gaining the attention of everyone. What should I say?

"I thought that my life was going to be forfitted to save the wolves." I answered tears coming to my eyes. Edward held me closer.

"Forfited? Mmmm, may you excuse my brother and I for a short moment" Marcus, Aro and a very annoyed Caius flew off to behind the guard. Edward pulled me to the centre of our waiting family.

"I don't understand what happened Edward? My vision clearly showed Aro saying "All lives will be spared, for the life of Bella" you saw that too in my head." Alice was just as confused as the rest of us.

"I can't let the wolves get hurt" I barley said to them. Dad put his arm around my should and kissed my forehead. "I know" He whispered gently in my ear. Edwards head shot up towards the approaching three, he was growling furiously and about to attack when Jasper and Emmett held him back. Now I was swept with confusion.

"We have reached a decision, Carlisle" Aro annouced loud enough for all to hear. Edward was still struggling and crying tearlessly. Mom looked at me terifed and Alice and Rose held each of my hands.

"The wolves lives will be spared, for the life of Bella" This statement was replied with cry, growls and cursing from all sides. I ran to Edward who I hugged tightly.

"Let me go Edward" I whispered fighting back the tears. His hands touch my stomach the same time I felt a small nudge. He looked just as amazed at me as I him.

"Bella, what do you chose?" Aro's voice dragged me back to reality. I left my family and head towards my fate....

**THE END!**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

**THANKOO XX**


	30. PLEASE READ!

**_THANK YOU FOR ALL THAT HAVE READ AND COMMENTED ON MY STORY, OF COURSE NOT ALL HAVE BEEN POSITIVE. THE WAY I ENDED THE STORY WAS HOW I FELT MADE THE STORY BETTER. I DO PLAN ON WRITING A SEQUEL!! THIS STORY COULD GO IN SO MANY DIRECTIONS!! I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE WOULD LIKE TO READ AND WHAT THEY FEEL SHOULD HAPPEN! I'M SORRY IF THE ENDING DISAPPOINTED YOU! BUT I ASSURE YOU THAT I HAVE SOOO MANY IDEAS FOR THE SEQUEL!_**

**_BIG THANK YOU TOO EVERYONE!!_**

**_PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! I WILL BE UPDATING ALL OF THEM ASAP!_**

**_FANKOOO_**

**_CARLIE XX_**


	31. SEQUEL UP! READ! PREVIEW!

** SEQUEL UP!**

**PLEASE READ!!**

**RUNNING FROM FATE**

**CHAPTER 1**

**TRADE!**

PREVIEW:

_My hand merely grazed upon her stomach and I felt life, I'm almost sure of it, I look even more confused as she did. Jasper's and Emmett's holds on me although restraining was never as near as the crushing effect of the Volturi's decision. Bella's life for the pack? Causing such a selfless person decide to die or kill friends, it's without a doubt the most cruel act anyone can bestow upon a single creature. Bella's made up mind up glowed thought her eyes, my eyes! She was willing to sacrifice herself. Esme, Alice, Rose and Carlisle broke down. Emmett and Jasper stayed strong just to hold me in place. Bella's lips brushed upon my own and she walked to her waiting fate. My screams and crys echoed by the dogs opposite and my broken family around. Alice searched in vain into the future, Bella wasn't there. _

_**PLEASE READ PLEASE READ!! :D**_

_**R&R R&R!!**_

_**FANKOO XX**_


End file.
